The next two weeks
by Charlie987
Summary: Just a Little AU, Sam ends up 'housesitting' for Tommy Mcnally, being left in charge of the house, and a certain rebellious teen! if you read it, review, i need to know what you guys think!
1. Question

**AN: So this is just somthing that I have been thinking about, its short, but if there is an interest then i will carry on with longer chapters. **

**Let me know, be honest**

"Sam, I need a favour" Tommy McNally was a good man,  
even of people started to doubt him a 15th Sam  
thought he was one hell of a  
copper.

"yes sir"

"how do you feel about doing spot of  
babysitting"

Sam was baffled. "babysitting sir? I don't really think  
that  
I..."

Tommy's voice bellowed over Sam's with his TO tone "  
sammy  
boy, you just have to stay at my place for two weeks whilst I  
go  
away and, er get myself sorted"

"but sir, I don't know how to look  
after a baby"

"sam, my baby is 17, 18 in a few months, I think you can

manage, andy she's going through what you would call a  
rebellious stage  
and I don't think that the house would be  
safe of I left her there alone"

Sam nodded, thinking to himself about the next 2 weeks ahead  
of him  
looking after a teenage brat.

"what do you think sammy"

"er yeh  
sure sir" Sam huffed out reluctantly.

This was going to be an  
interesting couple of weeks.


	2. Introductions

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! i wrote the first chapter in the bath when the idea came to me so im glad you liked my mindless thougts, this was also the same reason the chapter was so short! please read a reveiw, be brutally honest! I HAVE THICK SKIN! **

**Charlie x**

Sam could hear the shouting from the bottom of the pathway  
that led to the McNally house hold. It was at this point that  
Sam realised that this wasn't the best idea Tommy McNally had  
had. Maybe his judgment was slightly more impaired then what  
he had originally though. Sam knew the time away could be  
good for his TO after his recent issues that became evident  
at the penny last week.

As Sam got to the door he waited before he knocked,  
listening to what seemed to be your typical teenage drama  
queen.

"I don't understand why you want to bring a random rookie  
into MY house to look after me, I'm not a child!"

"then stop acting like a brat Andy! You are the one who  
begged me to get help after..." Tommy paused, "after what  
happened last week"

Sam couldn't help but wonder what had happened at home in  
order to cause Tommy to swallow his pride and except  
help.

"I'm happy you are getting help dad, but come on, I'm 17! I  
won't do anything stupid I promise, just tell your little  
rookie boy not to come, ok?" Sam felt like turning and walking strait back down the  
front porch and heading for his car. This  
girl had far too much attitude.

Thinking to himself now or never, Sam knocked on the door,  
rolling from the balls of his feet to the heel, hands  
stuffed in his pockets, waiting for someone to open the  
door.

Tommy was the one to open the door,  
"Sammy, hi, come in" Sam picked up his bag that he had  
packed up of the porch and headed inside his TO's house. He  
looked around, the house was average size and was had an  
cream colour scene with various tones or browns. Very simple,  
but homely.

Tommy coughed to attract Sam out of his trance "this is my  
daughter Andy"

Sam flicked his eyes to meet Andy's, he smiled gently and  
outstretched his arm to meet Andy's hand. He could see the  
hesitation in her arm as she raised her hand to meet his.

"hey I'm Sam"

"andy, like he said" she replied

He nodded, smirked at how she reminded him of Sarah when she  
was the same age.

Tommy broke the silence with his goodbyes and they all  
headed towards the door.

"Dad, please" Andy pinned, "I'll be fine by myself" Tommy  
kissed her on the forehead and looked her in the eyes.

"No drinking, No parties, Nothing illegal, and be nice to  
Sam Andy, please" Tommy tried to reason with his daughter

"I can't make any promises" and with that deceleration, Andy  
moved off up the stairs.

Sam was left standing opposite Tommy, baffled about why he  
had agreed to this.

"Sam, thank you, you have my number, if things get to  
stressful, ring. I'll be home in two weeks. Andy can be a  
handful but she is a good kid" Sam nodded in response.

"I'll try my best sir"

"Thanks Sammy, Bye, see you in two"

And with that, the only connection between Sam and Andy  
left. Sam sat on the sofa and flicked mindlessly through the  
channels on the TV for half an hour wondering what he got  
himself in for. As much as he hated the fact he had to spend  
the next two weeks with a hormonal teenager he wanted it to  
be a simple and as easy as possible, deciding that the only  
way this would be possible was to get into Andy's good books.  
The Swarek charm after all had never let him down  
before.

Sam looked in the fridge for something he could cook, he  
settled on vegetable past bake. He looked down at his  
creation and could help but smirk in pride. He was  
dishing it up when Andy bounded down the stairs.

"Hey I made dinner" Sam announced," I hope you like pasta  
bake"

"ah, that's nice but I'm going out so, you can leave mine on  
the side and I will heat it up later. Thanks"

"I don't think you should be going out Andy. Your dad  
said..."

Andy cut him off, "my dad's not here, bye Sam" and with that  
she fled the house.

Sam was left slightly shocked, how a simple girl could have  
so much attitude was beyond him. He sunk back into the sofa  
and found a game of football on the TV.

Five hours had passed since Andy left the house, Sam was  
starting to worry. Then he heard a car door open and close,  
and a screech from the tiers as the car drove away, he stared at the  
door, hearing the scratching of a key, the door was suddenly  
flung open, in stumbling a giggly Andy, clearly drunk, Sam  
hadn't realised the little amount of clothing she was wearing  
when she left, her short black skirt was rising further up  
her thighs, and the low cut tank top really showed of her,  
er, female surfaces. Sam didn't know what to say, however when Andy  
was finding it hard to stand he reluctantly got of the  
sofa to help her.

Grabbing her arm Sam nudged her towards the stairs, " Andy  
you smell of alcohol and fags" Andy smiled with glee back at  
Sam, causing his foul mood to be lightened just a little bit  
at Andy stupidity.

"What's it to you officer" and said seductively.

"Your not old enough to drink and smoke Andy, and not to mention  
how bad it is for you"

" ughhhhh" Andy whined. "I get this from my dad, I don't  
need it from some golden ball rookie as well" Andy snatched  
her arm back out of Sam's hand and staggered into her  
room.

Sam shuddered at the sound or her slamming her bedroom door.  
Deciding to call it a night, he headed back down to the sofa  
and pulled the blanket over him. Andy was meant to have  
shown him his room but clearly alcohol and smoking were more  
important to the girl then worry about Sam's sleeping arrangements.  
Staring up at the ceiling Sam tried to fall asleep...

"great start Sammy, great start"


	3. plan

**AN: thank you my lovelys for your reveiws. They are lovely, but please, if you have critisim please give it, this is my first facnfic and i would like to know my pros and cons! and to everyonw who is reading, please review, i want to know what you all think! Also, i ahvent decided what kind of realtionship i want Sam and andy to have, (of course once andy turns 18) so ill leave that down to you to decide.**

**And to the beautiful review who wanted a sick scene, here you are ;) **

**The morning after the night before. **

Andy woke up early, the light from  
her open curtains beamed  
through into her eye line, torturing her head, causing in to  
pound against her skull and making her eye lids squint  
together. There was only one thing that could make this  
better. A large  
class of OJ and a packet of parocetomal.

Reluctantly throwing her  
covers of her body Andy flung her  
legs around to the side of her bed and  
gently rose to her  
feet. She padded across her room, pulling her long brown  
curls into a messy bun on top of her head as she did.  
Dressed in a large over sized polo shirt and socks, andy  
wondered mindlessly down the stairs  
into the lounge area.

She could see Sam laying on the sofa, for the  
first time since she had met him yesterday he looked at peace. He isn't  
bad looking for a arrogant bastard she thought to herself.  
Then in hit  
her, the dry mouth and sudden rising feeling  
in her stomach. Andy launched  
herself towards the kitchen,  
barley making the sink as she emptied the  
contence of her  
stomach. She continued to splutter over the sink, even when  
she felt a hand spread over the small of her back, rubbing  
up and down in a soothing motion.

"I would hate to say I told you so, what, who am  
I kidding,  
I TOLD YOU SO" Sam declared earning a warning look from a  
very pale Andy. He passed her a bottle of water and andy  
sunk down onto  
the kitchen flaw with her head in her lap.

"ugh, I feel like crap"

"that's kind of what happens when you drink far to much and  
stay out late, without permission may I add" Sam bluntly  
responded

"no, sam, you may not add! Your not my dad. You don't get to  
tell me what to do, just go home, I can take care of  
myself"

"clearly...I'm not going anywhere, your  
dad left you and this house in  
my responsibility and after last night I  
think we both know  
you have the maturity level of a little school girl"

Andy looked shock, how can she spend the next 2 weeks  
with this guy! He's so un reasonable.

"you have no idea how mature I've had to be,  
being left at the age of 14 by my mother kinda screws you over when you have  
an alcoholic dad, maybe I'm fed of being an adult, I'm just  
making up for my list childhood years" the smug look on  
Andy's face was soon wiped of  
by Sam's low chuckle, which  
she had to admit was rather sexy.

"your 17, you are still a child. Going out and getting drunk  
isn't going to change that"

"my dad lets me so you really have no say in the matter"

Sam's eyes went wide, "your dad, an enforcer of the law  
alows you to drink and smoke and do goodness noes what? well  
I think we all know that's a lie. I have to get ready for  
work, try not to get alcohol poising whilst I'm  
gone yeh? Right" with that Sam put his head down and went strait to  
the bathroom.

Andy shuffeled to the front room standing in the window,  
squinting at the sun. Looking out the window her attention was caught  
by the young kids in the street playing basket ball. Usally  
andy would be strait there,  
joining in, coaching the kids,  
but the constant drum of the ball was making  
the pounding in  
her head considerably worse 'why did you do this to yourself  
again andy?' was the question that she was constantly asking  
herself, a  
door clicking pulled her out of her trance.

Sam was standing in the  
bathroom doorway, towl rapped around  
his lower waist, the water trickling  
from his hair move into  
the crease of his defined muscles. Andy had a sharp  
intake  
of breathe, this guy really had something going on.

"I'd appreciate it if you would maybe show me my room"

Andy nodded, heading  
towards the stairs, turning only to  
check that Sam was following. Once andy  
got to the spare room andy opened the door for Sam, again nodding for him to go

inside, Sam dumped his bag, very almost losing his towel  
when the strap of his bag whipped against it, Sam's hand  
launched at the towel stopping it  
from falling to the ground.

Andy chuckled and she turned to leave, "smooth officer, I'm  
going back to bed. Cya"

"I'm pulling a double shift, I'll be back  
around midnight"  
Sam shouted as andy left the room.

Andy's mind was suddenly filled with ideas.

**Text: Gathering at mine. Bring your own. **  
**Out by midnight.**

And with that andy sent the text to the majority of  
her  
phone book...


	4. Kid

**AN: A few of you mentioned about the layout, i hope this is better, let me know! a couple of you have said you do want a sam/andy relstionship..I can make Andy's burthday sooner if thats something you guys would be intrested in! thanks for the reviews and feed back.. Means alot. **

**Charlie!xxx**

The radio crackled

"Dispatch, with have a noise complaint coming from 45 north street, reports of a party"

Sam's head dropped, pulling a U turn in the street as Oliver reached for the radio, "show us dealing"

"That stupid stupid girl" Sam ranted, "Why can't she just paint her nails or I don't know go shopping like a normal child

Oliver looked over at Sam, whose checks had started to turn the Rosie colour of scarlet.

"Please tell me that's not Tommy's address Sammy?" it was a hopeful question from Sam's best friend; unfortunately, he believed he already knew the answer to it. They drove the rest of the way, to Sam's current residence, in silence. They both exited the squad car and Sam quickly paced up the front pathway, Oliver hot on his heels, there was no need to knock because the front door had been left open, much to Sam's distaste, inviting anyone in.

Oliver found the sound system, quickly muting the music, gaining the attention of the crowds of people throughout the downstairs

"Party's over kids, clear off before we take you home to your Mummy's and Daddy's" Oliver chimed. Amused at his own sense of humour he walked the like a sheep dog collecting the strays and directing them out the door. Sam was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching the children filter out of the house, wondering to himself if Tommy would be angrier if he found out that he had let a party take place whilst he was gone, or that he had killed Andy for throwing the party. He hadn't even been there for a whole day and already he was struggling to see the 'good kid' Tommy was so sure he had. He noticed a blonde girl walk towards the door, keeping her head low, then he saw the red lipstick and recognised her strait away.

"oi, peck isn't it?"

"depends whose asking" the blonde replied, Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, wondering what is wrong with the youth of today.

"I think you know whose asking sweetheart, unless you want me to put you forward to the super intendant, ah what's her name, ow yeh, peck!" Sam smiled after his remark.

"Fine" Mini Peck gave in "what do you want?"

Sam nodded, "Where's Andy?"

Mini Peck looked at the floor before meeting his eyes,

"She's upstairs in her room, with,er, can I go now… please" peck pleaded, Sam just look towards the door, not being execute any words.

Brilliant, not only was Tommy going to come back to a trashed house but by the sounds of it a knocked up teenage daughter. Oliver was on the front porch now still deploying kids of the property encouraging them to head home.

Sam held his breath as marched up the stairs, stopping outside Andy's room; he pulled down the handle and swung the door open, much as he expected, to find Andy on her bed with some boy. Luckily for the both of them they were both still in jeans, Andy however had somehow misplaced her top and she was only wearing a simple black bra, giving the guy who was devouring her mouth a pretty nice view. One of her legs was hooked up onto the waistline of her male friend. Sam had seen enough and really didn't want to see anymore, coughing to gain the attention of Andy for the second time that day.

To Sam's amusement the boy let go of Andy and rose to his feet quickly, grabbing his shirt as her did and re adjusting his trousers.

The boy looked at Andy, smiled and left the room. Sam watched him get to the top of the stairs and then turned his attention back to Andy, who much to his surprise was now a lot closer to him, no longer on the bed and still not wearing a top.

"What's the matter Sammy Boy, jealous?" Andy taunted as she played with the bottom of the rookie ties, looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Andy" Sam warned, "What are you doing, Get dressed" he said stepping out her reach. " your just a kid, just get the house cleaned by the time I'm back" I only have an hour left of shift, please just sort this shit out Andy"

Andy's face dropped, she was clearly intoxicated again and the half smoked joint on the side of her bed would indicate that she may be high as well. Sam just shook his head. Andy however didn't give up that easily,

"Why don't you want me Sam, I mean, a good looking guy like you, I'm sure you get and want plenty of action, staying here with me for 2 weeks, I mean you haven't really got much of chance to go out so I really am your only option|"

" I hate to break it to you Andy, but you're not an option so, get this place cleaned, and for the love of Christ stop drinking or whatever else you're doing" Sam went to leave

"I'm not a child" the words left Andy's mouth, full of spite.

Sam refused to turn around to look at her, stopping for a second to take in her words before continuing down the stairs. The house was now empty; Oliver was out the front sitting on the front of the cruiser.

"Were going" Sam stated, getting in the car. Oliver followed suit.

"Well she seems like a bit of a handful, a match for your antics if I remember correctly?" Oliver said, waiting for Sam's reaction.

They rode back to the station in silence, with Sam deep in thought about what the hell he was going to do. The girls was coming onto him for Christ sake, it's not that she wasn't attractive, but she was 17, its to wrong, so wrong. He sat doing paper work contemplating ringing Tommy, deciding not to because he wanted the man to be able to get through rehab without his brat of a daughter ruing it for him.

Shift ended and Sam headed back to the McNally household, the front of the house was still a state, Sam picked up a few bottles on his way into the house, filling his arms with as much as he could carry. He opened the door and wondered inside, the house was clean, no more red cups and empty beer bottles, his eyes flickered round the lounge checking to see if anything was broken, and that when he saw Andy, Bin Bag in hand, tucked under her side on the sofa where she had fallen asleep, she looked peaceful, at rest, that's when her eyes fluttered open. She saw Sam's figure and shot up, she rose to her feet and took the bin bag with her, dumping it in the recycling in the kitchen, Sam followed her through to the kitchen, doing the same with the beer bottles, then turned to looked at Andy.

" I'll do the front Garden tomorrow" Andy told him, " I don't feel to good so im going to head to bed"

"Andy" she turned around to look at him

They stood in silence for a minute; she was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry Sam about the party, it won't happen again"

"Ok" Sam complied, "that all you sorry for?"

"What else do I have to be sorry for?" Andy asked generally curious.

"You, and that boy, then you, er, coming, er, onto me"

"Lost for words Sam? Nah I'm not sorry for that, he, Jake I think you mean, was fun, would have been more fun if you didn't intrude, and you, well that could have been even more fun, but hey, what would I know. I'm only a kid. Night officer" Andy winked.

Sam swallowed hard not quite knowing what to say, so choosing to say nothing at all. This girl was going to be the death of him. Sam retreated to his room keeping his head down as he walked past Andy's room. He got to his room, stripped down to his boxers and curled into bed, after today's shift he was glad to had tomorrow of, he could properly assess the damage of the house as well after tonight's party.

'One day down Sam, 13 to go'


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: HELLOOO! Thank you for my reviews, they were lovely, a lots of you want a relationship, so a relationship you shall get, It will how ever be a slow burner as I do not think these two would just jump into a relationship, i mean we can see that from the show, I will try and figure out someway to move Andy's birthday! I go back to college today so updates may be less often by i will try and keep them as regular as possible!**

Charlie! xx

(Disclaimer: I do not own the show, the fanfiction is my own, this applys to all my chapters, incase i forget again)

"Morning"

Andy blinked, finding it hard to didn't why Sam was so happy this morning, she had thrown a massive party, got drunk, smoked weed, made out with a random guy which quite frankly was going to lead more, and he was acting as if she had walked down the stairs with her halo shinning.

"Morning" Andy replied through squinting eyes

Sam looked smug, like really smug, almost as if he knew something she didn't, she stepped in to kitchen and raised her hand to open the fridge, Sam's hand beat hers there, quickly slamming it shut.

"What the hell?" Sam didn't respond, simply took the other hand from behind his back and shoved a bin liner in Andy's hand, removing his hand from the fridge he pointed towards the door.

Andy turned to look at the door, forgetting she had promised to clean the front garden. She grunted and turned back to Sam, who for the first time since he had been staying there really wasn't going to let Andy get away with it. They were trapped in a staring contest, neither wanting to back down. Andy caved first, she didn't know if it was because she knew he was right, or the fact that looking into his eyes was making her want him just a little bit. She turned her back to Sam and walked out the towards the door, slinging on the Ugg boots that were by the front door, and rapping a trench coat around her oversized t-shirt, she knew she was going to freeze but the effort it would take to go upstairs and put trousers on was something that Andy couldn't quite muster, she opened the front door and looked at the front garden, huffing as she walked down the stairs, 'never again Andy'

She could see Sam watching her from the bay window; didn't anyone ever tell him it's rude to stare? Andy was starting to wonder what the next 12 days would be like, having to live with a guy that was as arrogant as Sam, the way he smirked, however sexy it may be, was just to annoying for Andy to cope with.

Andy had been cleaning the front garden for a little over 20 minutes when the front door opened, everything was basically tidied up, a few trample hedges but that was the height of the damage which could easily be covered up. She Headed back up the front porch stairs, scuffing her feet as she did, dragging the full bin liner behind her.

"Nice job McNally"

Sam's words were riddled with satisfaction as he watched her struggle up the stairs with the heavy bin liner, she knew she kind of disserved this but really, he could help right? she dumped the bag in the bin at the door and walked in the house, hanging her coat up and flinging her boots of, she bent over to move the boots in the shoe rack she could feel Sam's eyes watching her, her over sized shirt slowed rose up reviling how long her legs really were, the shirt stopped just above the line of her black hot pants. Even though Andy had put her shoes away, she chose to linger in her bent over position for a while longer, enjoying the effect she was having on Sam. She snapped up quicky, shacking Sam out his trance, as andy walked towards the kitchen should could hear him coughing gently. She liked this. Flicking through the fridge she found a pack of chese and decided on mkin chese on toast, simple, she couldn't really cook much else, missing mum and all, she had never been taught, simply reling on takeways. And she started to cut the cheese she could hear her phone ring from her back pocket, Andy answered and put in on loud speaker so she was still able to make her lunch.

"Hello beaut" Gail's voice pierced through the phone,

"Well good after noon to you" Andy hummed back.

"How did last night with jack go?"

" Ugh, Super cop walked in, scared him of"

" Ah the good looking rookie, Mum likes him, must be a good Singh" Gail asked

"Your mum is going mad hun, he is so controlling ugh, he just treats me like a kid, i just need to get out of here"

Gail took this as an invite, "Fancy doing something stupid?" Sam chose this moment of course to walk in the room,

"No she doesn't" Sam answered the question for Andy as she was putting the toast under the grill.

Andy snatched the phone of the work top,

"Pick me up in an hour?"Andy begged hopefully

"It's a date"

"You wish" and replied with a smirk on her face hanging up the phone.

Andy lent against the worktop and meeting the distrustful eyes of Sam.

"you know, one minute you're looking at me like you want to screw me, then you're looking at me like in a five year old needing a good spanking, or is that what, gets you going officer"

"This" Sam waved his hands around in the direction of Andy, "has to stop, your dads gone away to get sorted and your here acting like a total brat, it would be a real shame if I had to call him back" Sam knew that his comeback was low but her attitude really needed it.

"You bastard, why would you bring my dad into this, you can't call, him he needs to get better, he can't do what he did last..." Andy stopped, realising what she was saying. She turned to the griddle, seeing her cheese on toast was done, she removed it and placed it on her plate as quickly as she could.

"What happened Andy" Sam asked softly, tying to calm her rushed state.

"Nothing that matter, if your excuse me i need to go get ready" cheese on toast in one hand, and her mobile in the other Andy rushed up stair. Once in her room she shut the door, picking at her lunch she gave up half way through and got in the shower, quickly washing her hair before getting out and getting ready, she let her brown waves flow naturally over her shoulders and put on a little make up. Going to her wardrobe she pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a black low cut tank top, finishing her look with her combat boots and a leather jacket, she walked out her room grabbing her aviator sunglasses, purse and phone as she went. Once she was down stairs she quickly fluttered around the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water and a packet of gum, completely ignoring Sam who was sitting on the sofa, hearing the horn of a car beep she rushed passed towards the front door.

"Where you going Andy"

"Out with Gail" Andy replied, continuing to unlock the door

"Where" Sam was being persistent

"None of your business, but if it lays your mind to rest Sammy, I'm going to the mall"

She could see Sam relax at her words. 'Chuckling under her breath, if only he knew.'

"Andy, Jerry and Oliver are coming over later, your dad said it was ok for me to so.."

"Yeh ok, whatever see you tonight"

And with that she swung the door shut and hurdled herself towards Gail's car. Once buckled in the girls both looked at each other, smiles plastered on their faces, speaking at the same time,

"Tattoo?" They both giggled as they pulled away and headed to the mall. The journey was filled with Gail discussing what she wanted to get done; Andy on the other hand knew what she wanted to get for her third tattoo. She had wanted it for so long but never had the guts, now however was a different matter. She needed the Tattoo.

Getting the tattoo wasn't too bad, she watched Gail get hers done but Andy wanted hers done in private, almost wanting it to be a surprise to Gail for when she final got to see it; once they were both finished it was almost 7, They decided to head back to Andy's, grabbing a pizza on the way.

Once they pulled up to Andy's house there was already another car on in the drive way, So the parked in the road and headed towards the house, as they got closer the girls could the load TV, blaring out a hockey game, along with it the 3 men cheering along. Andy opened the door, shopping bags on one hand pizza in the other, Gail followed with the bottle of Coke and her shopping bags.

Sam was the first one to speak.

"Ow hey Andy, erm this is Oliver and this is Jerry" Sam wavered his had to each side of him, Oliver nodded in amusement knowing he had seen one of the girls the day before, Jerry on the other hand was mesmerised by Gail, completely lost for words, just staring. Andy looked between the two; it looked like the attraction was mutual as she saw Gail tilt her head slightly, trying to be all seductive. This didn't go unnoticed by Sam who was quick to nudge his friend, cuasing Andy to laugh. Sam ooked over at her.

" did you have a nice day?"

"Yeh it was good, thanks, err, you?"

"wasn't bad, thanks"

Gail interrupted,

"come one Andy to see you..."

Gail was cut off by Andy's glare. This gained all three of the boys attention.

"What does she want to see Andy" Sam asked seriously.

" erm, well, ow the new dress I brought, she wants to see what it looks like on," and tried to reply casually, "you know, I think she has a thing for me, trying to make me change in front of her, anyway, pizza's getting cold, were be in my room" Andy and Gail rushed up the Stairs as quickly as they could, Gail earning another glare from Andy.

"You bloody idiot, you almost told him" Andy vented

"yeh ok, I'm sorry, just let me see it, pleaseeeeeeeeee" Gail begged, whining like a school girl.

Andy shut her bedroom door as Gail settled onto her bed, emptying the shopping bags to look at what she had brought. Andy removed her shirt and hoisted her bra to the side slightly.

" You're going to have to undress it if you want to see it, I don't have enough hands"

"Fine" Gail fiddled with the dressing until it came free easily and stared at the tattoo in front of her, she knew Andy had wanted this for a while now and couldn't help but admire its beauty. After Andy looked at the work of art in the mirror for a while she made Gail redress her upper rib so she could pull her shirt back on. After eating the pizza Gail collected her stuff and decided it would be time to head off, Andy walked her to the door.

"bye guys" Gail announced as she was at the door, giving a little wave to jerry as she went. Andy pushed her forward,

"just go will you" both girls laughed, Gail kissed Andy on the cheek and headed out to her car, waving to Andy as she drove off. Andy Stepped back inside and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. Sam appeared in the kitchen after her taking out 3 cold beers.

"Seems like our friends have taken quite a liking to each other, Jerry can't stop talking about 'the girl with the red lips'" this made Andy smile.

"Gail take a shinning to pretty boys always has, always will" Andy responded " I'm going to head up to my room, see you later maybe"

Sam wasn't sure if it was a question or just general chatter but nodded his head in consensus., and watched her head out the kitchen. He couldn't help but be thankful for Andy's slightly mellower mood today, he just hoped it would continue.


	6. Make Out, Make Up

**AN: Thank you all so much for you reviews again! You're so kind, Thanks for reading. I hope this chapter subsidises your desires for the Andy and Sam relationship... warning, they're not going to get together (yet) but there's got to be some chemistry right? The story is based on Andy being a bit of a brat, and I don't think that that will change in the space of four days, trying to keep a little realism! I hope you enjoy! Please R&R **

**I do not own Rookie Blue. **

**Charlie! xx**

Sam finally managed to get Oliver and Jerry's drunken bodies into a taxi after encouraging them to go home for the past hour. He was tired and needed to get to bed as he had the day shift tomorrow. After cleaning up , Sam headed up the stairs in the dark, his head hanging from his shoulders looking down at the floor, his hand guiding him up the stairwell and rounding of onto the landing. The beam of light from Andy's room caught his attention. Curiously he walked towards the light, placing his hand on the white frame pushing it slightly to reveal Andy looking in the mirror, her bare back was facing Sam and one of her arms was resting over her chest. She was tracing something on the side of her body.

"I can see you, staring you know" the words broke Sam's concentration, he cleared his throat.

" Sorry, ill," he looked down again, starting to retreat out of Andy's room, his eyes on the floor.

"Hey, no you can help me" Andy suggested.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"No I really need your help" she pleaded, " I may of done something that my dad shouldn't know about" Andy bit her bottom lip after she had finished talking. Sam nodded, opening the door fully and walking in the room and over to Andy slowly. Her hand and for arm were gently resting over her breast, covering her chest from Sam. She tuned slightly in his direction, making her new tattoo visible. There on her ribs lie an eagle, the wing slightly bending upwards under the curve of Andy's breast. It wasn't tiny, but it wasn't huge, it fitted perfectly and was beautifully done.

"You got a tattoo?" Sam murmured

"I got another Tattoo" Andy smirked. Sam nodded in understanding . "Why the Eagle?"

"No one ever questions the Eagles ability to do anything, they have power and beauty, just gliding through life, they are perfect" Andy flickered her eyes to meet Sam's "Something that I can only strive for" It was the first time that week that Sam had seen Andy with her defences down, he liked it. The real Andy. She broke Eye contact, instructing him what to do and how to cover the tattoo. His fingers fluttered over her skin, scared he was going to hurt her. He finished looking up at Andy, as he stood up his eyes never left hers.

"Thanks" she muttered "I couldn't do it myself"

"It's no problem, it's a nice piece of work, I remember when I had my first one done, hurt like hell, where are your others?" Andy turned, grabbing the t-shirt that was on the bed and threw it on, only just remembering she was standing half naked.

"I'm not sure you would want to see officer" Andy laughed as the words left her mouth "But I'll show you mine if you show me yours" she suggested moving forward back toward him.

"Andy" Sam's tone was full of warning.

"Come on Sam play along" He didn't know if it was him or the six or so beers he had consumed that made his next actions seem ok but whatever the reason Sam removed his shirt, reveal his firmly chiselled muscles. He raised his arm up to the letters on his arm 'ZUC'

"ZUC "Andy read aloud, "What does it mean?"

"My uncle, name was Zach, I could never say his name, always came out like ZUC, he passed away when I was 18, I took it hard. We were really close."

"That's kinda sweet" Andy said, stepping closer as she raised her arm to trace the lines of the tattoo, her other arm resting on Sam's bicep.

The next thing he knew Sam had crashed his lips onto Andy's, kissing her deeply, his mind went blank, walking her backwards towards the bed, he pushed her down and laid on top of her, nestling between her legs, his hands running up and down the side of her body, going underneath her shirt. Her hands went to his belt buckle to release him; she was fumbling with the bottom when Sam took over and removed his jeans himself, and making quick work of Andy's as well. That's when he found another tattoo, resting at the top of her leg; he paid little attention to it as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"Sam" Andy interjected. He continued

"SAM!" Andy brought her hands around onto his chest, pushing him upwards.

"What, I thought you wanted this?" Sam questioned, clearly confused.

"We can't, you know you can't" Andy confessed.

Sam stopped running his hand over her and removed himself from her as quickly as he could, realising what he was doing.

"It's fine, go on, get out of here, I need my beauty sleep" He could hear her voice crack as she pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and readjusted her shirt. It was the first time Sam had witnessed her acting like a true adult. Sacrificing her own desires for the morals of others. He got up, leaving his cloths and left the room. Heading straight towards his room. A feeling of dread washed over Sam. Andy could be so manipulative, what if she told Tommy? What if he loses his job? All sorts of questions filled his head until sleep found him.

He woke early the next day, going for a run before he needed to be at work and coming home and eating breakfast. After heading back to his room to shower Sam decided it would be best if he cleared the air with Andy, apologise for last night, pray that she won't tell anyone. He knocked on her door, there was no reply, knocking again he edged the door open slightly to find a unmade bed, with no Andy. Sam checked the bathroom, then the downstairs; he couldn't find her in the house anywhere. Sam muttered to himself as he searched the rooms in the house. She was nowhere to be seen, he pulled out his phone and dialled Andy's number that was left of on the fridge. The phone went straight to voicemail. Deciding he didn't have time for Andy's attitude he left to go to work.

The day dragged on, Sam continued to worry about Andy. Constantly ringing her still all his calls went straight to voicemail.

"What's wrong brother?"

"nothing Ollie,"

"Well that's crap; you've been on your phone all day, looking even moodier than usual. Spill"

"Last night, me and Andy, erm" Sam looked down at is paper work

"You didn't!" Oliver exclaimed loudly.

"Sam didn't what" Jerry interjected

"Andy and I, last night, we huh, made out a bit, on her bed, almost you know, but I, well she stopped it" Sam shook his head at his own actions, Oliver and Jerry stared at their friend in disbelief. "Now she's not picking up her phone and I don't know how to get hold of her"

"Ring Gail" Jerry suggested

"I thought about that dumbass, I don't have her number"

"I do brother" his declaration earned glances from Sam and Oliver, "What? We've been texting a bit, at least she's legal Sammy!" Jerry jabbed.

"alright, give me the number" After typing the number into his phone, Sam headed to the changing rooms to get ready to go home, heading out to his car he dialled Gail's number...

"Hello?"

"Er, Hi Gail, its Sam"

"Sam?"

"Sam Swareck, Staying at Andy's"

"Ow, Hi, what can I do for you"

"Andy, she went missing this morning, or last night, I'm not sure, but I can't reach her"

"She will be at the basketball court by the lake about a mile away from hers, its where she goes every year on her birthday, I was going to go with her as she usually goes with her dad but I had to go away with my mum"

"Her birthday?"

"Yeh, it's her 18th today."

"I didn't know"

"Not many people do, she doesn't like a fuss being made, but she always spends it with her dad but after last week she needed him to go to rehab, so"

"right, ok thanks"

"No problem"

Sam followed the directions that Gail had given him and parked on the gravel car park opposite the lake. He scanned the place from his seat in the car, grabbing his coat from the passenger seat and existed the car. He breathed heavily in front of him, watching the white mist fall out of his mouth, it was freezing. He walked around to the side of the lake and saw the basket ball pitch, Andy was standing in front of the hoop. Wearing a sports bra, her new tattoo on show, and a pair of mid thigh length shorts, her jacket thrown on the floor by the court. A bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a basket ball in the other, Sam watched her take a swig from the bottle and then throw the ball, hitting the backboard it then flew through the hoop. Sam decided this was a good time to make his presence know. He walked over closer to the court.

"Andy" she looked over to him whilst she collected the ball, JD still hanging from her hand

"How did you know I was here?"

"Gail"

"Brilliant"

"Andy, why don't you come home, its late and you must be freezing, and not to mention you've drunk half a bottle of JD"

"I'm fine, you can go, I need to be here" she looked at her watch, Sam doing the same," for half hour longer"

"Why half hour?"

"I will then be officially 18, this is a tradition Sam, please don't ruin it"

"Ok, But if your here then I'm here" he said whilst walking over to the bench where Andy had retreated to. "Andy I'm sorry about last night, I didn't know what I was doing"

"Sam we all make mistakes when we've been drinking, I would know"

"My mistake didn't just effect me though Andy, they effected you and for that I'm sorry. It's not fair on you. I really am sorry"

"Ah Sammy, its no big deal! People like to screw around with me, I mean that literally and hypothetically" Andy winked

"Don't sell yourself short Andy" these words captured her attention

"I don't sell myself short Sam" her tone change, her words came out harsh and bitter "people sell me short, I went and saw Jack, the guy from the party, after you went to bed last night, we were in his room, he tried it on, I wasn't up for it so he kicked me out, Apparently im not worthy of a conversation... arshole"

"He's an idiot Andy you can do better, boys like that, they only want one thing"

Andy shock her head in disbelieve at Sam's words.

"What like you Sam, have a little drink then come into my room trying to get a little sexy time with your TO's daughter, I suppose my dad wants me to be with a copper, maybe that's why he sent you round, wants me to find someone like him.." Andy rose from were she was sitting "A raging alcoholic that comes home so drunk he forgets who his daughter is and mistakes her for an intruder whilst he holds a gun to her head, letting her plead for her life!" She launched the ball at the basketball ring, scoring again effortlessly.

"Andy is that what Tommy did?" It was clear Andy couldn't find the words to explain, choosing to nod instead. Sam strode over to her holding her head as he brought it into her chest. She just stood there, not hugging back just crying, shaking.

"Andy, making him go to rehab was the right thing to do"

"I don't know" she lifted her head to look at Sam

"Andy, what you went through must have been terrifying" he brought his forehead down to meet hers "But you made the right choice, you've helped him" he kissed her forehead, then let his eyes meet hers. Before he knew what was happening there lips once again connected, there was no passion, just sympathy. Sam pulled back first.

"Andy, just because your 18, I doesn't mean that this is right" Sam whispered, their foreheads reconnecting

"I know" to Sam's surprised Andy laughed "I understand" Sam looked down at his watch, twisting his wrist to show Andy the time.

"Happy Birthday Andy" she whispered to herself

"Happy Birthday Andy" Sam whispered to her. She smiled looking back up at him

"Come on, were go get dinner, my treat" Sam suggested

"Ok" Andy nodded, "As long as you don't think it's a date, because that could be awkward"

Sam laughed picking up her jacket and handing it to her shivering hand. They walked quickly to the car, getting in a turning the heating on

"Where to?"

"Buddies dinner pleseeeeeeeeeee?" Andy begged.

"Sure thing"

**You see that little button below that say's 'review' Click on it, let me know what you think! x**


	7. Nothing but a Smile

**AN: So a few of you were un happy with Sam jumping Andy like he did. I wanted Sam to be the one to make the move to show that there isn't just a bratty side to Andy and that she can be mature as well! I'm really sorry if you didn't like it! She is still going to mess up of course; otherwise this story would be boring. Also, originally I was going to base the story on the two weeks that Sam spent at the McNally house hold, but if you're interested I've been thinking about carrying it on after that. There is still a week left of Sam being at Andy's so let me know! **

**Thank you for all your comments and feed back! **

**I do not own Rookie Blue. On that note, to all of the haters of the season finale, I disagree with you! As much as I would love Andy to turn up at the penny, I think that Tassie Cameron and her team have set up an amazing story line for next season! But that's just me! Ill shut up no! **

**Charlie!**

**xx**

Things seemed to be going better for Sam. Andy was less of a pain, and since their indiscretion the two of them had fallen into friendship. It had been a few days since He had found her at the basket ball court, the dinner had been uneventful, which for nice for Sam. He was thankful that Andy had dropped the rebellious act with him and was acting like a grown up, after all she was 18. Sam didn't mind leaving Andy alone now he was trusting. They had had the 'No more parties. No more Boys' talk over dinner and Andy had nodded her head in understanding.

His shift was over and the only thing he wanted to do right now was to sit on the sofa with a beer and watch a hockey match in some good company. He got in, dumped his bag at the door, slightly worried about how much Tommy's apartment was feeling like home after spending only a week there, he shouted up to Andy. No reply. It wasn't unusual; she often had her head phones in, or was on the phone talking to Gail about life. He set about making dinner, deciding on pasta as it was quick, plating it up for Andy and himself. He left hers on the side, and took his own over to the table and sat and ate. Flicking through the channels trying to find something to watch before the hockey started. He herd footprints on the stairs around 10 minutes later, Andy rounded the corner and headed to the kitchen without saying a word. Sam chuckled out load

"Can't get you to shut up usually and now when I'm up for a conversation you're quite" He looked at her whilst he talked, expecting a response. Nothing. She took her dinner of the side and joined Sam on the sofa. They ate in silence.

"Sam"

"Yup"

"Erm, I may have done something stupid...Again" Andy confessed, playing with the last few bits of pasta in her bowl.

"You didn't get another Tattoo did you?" Sam smiled as he said it, causing Andy to laugh lightly.

"No, erm well you remember Jack right?, the boy who I was... well you know" Sam nodded "he may have some pictures of me"

"What sort of pictures Andy?"

"Ones of me, wearing nothing but a smile" She tried to lighten the mood but Sam's faced remained unfazed. He could tell she was upset herself, but Andy was Andy, 'show no weakness' typical cop's daughter.

"Andy, come on, do you know how stupid that was"

"Derrrr, yeh of course I do hence why I said 'I've done something stupid'" Andy replied slightly annoyed.

"Alright, what do you want me to do about it Andy?"

"I don't know Sam, but you always seem to have solutions so I thought I would try and get your help, but if you don't then i will sort it myself" Andy got up, taking her bowl and fork and headin to the kitchen, Sam sighed and did the same.

"I could have a word with him I suppose, see if i can get him to delete the picture?"

"Ow really, why didn't i think of that, ow yeh, wait, I did idiot?" Andy said sarcastically, laughing at his suggestion

"I don't know then Andy"

"Isn't there anything you can do with like the law and stuff, like use your police powers and make it disappear, I used to date one of the girls who works in the tech department, i'll call her." He pulled out his phone but was distracted by Andy's Laughing. "What"

"Someone wants to date you?"

"Very Funny McNally, I wasn't so undesirable to you the other night." That shut her up, he dialled Katie from tech.

"Hello, Katie speaking"

"Hey it's Sammy"

"Ah Sam what can I do for you"

"I need you to get some pictures removed of or someone's phone?"

"Ok, what's the case number, and what am I looking for" Sam paused

"Well it's not exactly a case, more of a personal request, and you will now when you see them kate" Andy looked at him with hopeful eyes

"Ok, text me the number and ill see what I can do, ok. If i loses my Job Sammy, im taking you down with me" she laughed whilst saying it, same knew she wasn't joking however.

"Cheers, bye"

"Bye"

He looked towards Andy. I need that jerks number. He watch her scrawl it on a bit of paper before handing it over. He punctured it into a text and sent it off to Katie. They waited in silence, both glaring at Sam's phone waiting for a response. His phone binged. Sam tensed as he opened the text reading it aloud,

"Yep, knew when what I was looking for once I found it. Very explicit. They're gone. You owe me"

"Thank God, few" Andy bent over letting out a deep breath that she didn't know she had been holding.

"You were lucky this time Andy, you have got to be more careful, stay away from people like Jack"

"I know! I know! Thank you thank you thank you Sammy!" Andy lent up and kissed him on the cheek before turning to the sink and washing up both there bowls.

Sam retreated back to the lounge thinking about the last 5 minutes and how stupid Andy had been, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to the photo's 'wearing nothing but a smile' the words imprinted in his mind. He shook his head disappointed with the thoughts going through his head.

10 minutes later Andy joined him on the couch. She curled into the corner of the sofa, her knees bent and her legs tucked underneath her. She didn't say anything, just watched the game, she looked at ease though. Not worried about the possibilities of everyone seeing the photos of her. Sam was happy that he could help. Reminding himself that it was just a one of and he would not use good police resources to help put rights Andy's mistakes. He laughed at himself, who was he kidding, he had know this girl for a weekend already she had him wrapped around her little finger. Fed up with thinking, he focused on the game. After it had finished he turned his head towards Andy, ready to discuss the teams performance, instead he noticed she was asleep. He contemplated moving her up to her bead but was scared he would wake her, instead he went over to the cupboard by the front door and took out a large brown blanket and placed it under her, tucking it around her feet and over her shoulders, making sure she was covered completely. He froze as she moved slightly but the resumed tucking the blanket around her when she had re settled. He double checked the front door was locked before heading to bed, sneaking up the stairs in order to not wake Andy. He set his alarm for 6.30 giving him plenty of time for a run before work. Sleep stole him quickly that night. He was tiered and for once had very little to worry about.

Hearing his alarm bleep at him was something that depressed him every time it happened, it meant having to leave the comforts of his bed and face the day. He got up, dressed in shorts and a loose top and clipped his iPod to his shorts waistband before going downstairs, Andy was still sleeping on the sofa, he rushed passed, tying not to disturb her. He took the bottle of water out the fridge and headed back out the kitchen. He was surprised when he was faced with Andy in front of him with the blanket tucked around over her head, draping down onto her body.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Sam declared between chuckling

"What's so funny", Andy murmured

"You look ridiculous! Like a cross between the virgin Mary, and ET" she grunted at him before revealing a wicked smile

"That would be impossible, I'm not no 'virgin' Mary, but I am out of this world" Sam shock his head. Something he was doing more often than not at Andy these days. 7

"On that note, I'm heading of, I'll be back in 20." He said as he watched Andy pour coffee into a mug. Again she just grunted in response, waving him off. e Hejerinhwrifhkjnfsdfisdhfjio sdfjsdoifsdoijfo,oo


	8. Coke

**AN: I wasn't going to update today because to be honest, i hadn't written anything because I've been back at college, but some of your reviews were so lovely for the last chapter that I'm replaying you by giving you this chapter. I'm not going to lie, it's been rushed, as I really want to go to bed! But I hope you enjoy it! Its also my longest chapter!**

**Thank you for all your lovely feedback! Please review some more, i love to hear what you all think! **

**_I don't own rookie blue, If I did, it would be a 13 episode show, rather a 52 episode show. _**

**_Charlie xxxx_**

"I HATE YOU!" Andy roared at Sam "Ever since you have been here you have tried to control everything I do, you are NOT my dad"

"No, I'm not your Dad, but he left me in charge Andy"

"I'm 18, I can do what I want. I'm going to the party weather you like it or not" she turned on her heals and went to go to her room to get ready. Sam clearly wasn't having any of it; he grabbed her wrist and spans her back around.

"Andy I would hardly call it any party, It's Jack's party. The same jack that 2 days ago had to have police officers hack into his phone to remove photos of you!"

"OW MY GOD, get over it. You did me one favour. He said sorry anyway, hence why I'm going tonight." She snatched her hand back away from Sam's and marched up the stairs. Ignoring Sam's shouts to come back down to talk. She had her own plan for the night. She was going to go to the party with Gail, see some friends, have a few drinks and just relax. Sam could go to hell if he thinks he was going to stop that.

She got in the shower, letting the warm water pour over her, as she let all the anger leave her body. She couldn't understand why he was so worked up. She let the questions fill her head as she smoothed the shower gel over her. After she was scrubbed down and cleaned up she climbed out the shower and wrapped her towel around her toned frame before walking to her room. Opening her wardrobe, she stared inside, wondering how she could have so many cloths but still find nothing to wear, trying on about 5 different outfits, she launched the last dress on the floor, unhappy with the way it looked, She saw something white sticking out from under her bed... Sam's shirt from the other night, she picked it up by the shoulders and held it to her body in front of the mirror. Liking what she was seeing she pulled it on over her black underwear and rummaged through her chest of draw to find her thin black belt that she tucked over the shirt and round her waist, she left the buttons towards the top of the shirt undone, revealing a large amount of cleavage before slipping her feet into her black patient heals. Covering her face with makeup and leaving her hair wavy she grabbed her clutch bag and pranced back down stairs. Sam was sitting on the front porch, the door wide open. Blocking her way. She could see Gail waiting in the car at the bottom of her drive.

"Excuse me" Sam seemed startled by Andy's presence

"Sorry, ill just" he got up to move "Hang on, is that my shirt?"

"Looks better on me Sammy. Now if you don't mind I need to go" she went to move past him, brushing against him as she did, he placed his hand to her waist

"Andy, please be careful. If you need me, call ok?" she waved her phone in front of his face.

"Will do officer, Now, I'm going to be late" she practically ran towards Gail's car, looking stupid trying to balance in heals. She got in and could feel Gail's eyes, glaring at her.;

"Andy, what are you doing?"

"What?"

"He is your dads rookie, you cant go there"

"Almost did, wasn't that magical" she lied, and Gail could tell.

"You know when you lie you upper lip twitches"

"Just drive"

"I'm serious Andy, your dad would go mad"

"My Dad, has no say in what I do anymore. Nothing is going on with me and Sam so just leave it yeh?" As soon as the words left her mouth in such a harsh tone she regretted it, Gail was the only person who stuck around when she needed someone.

"I'm sorry Gail, I just want to go to the party and have a good time"

"And a good time you shall have"

They arrived at the party, as they walked through the crowd heads turned to check her out, Andy walked over to Jack, he was leant against the kitchen counter surrounded by his friends. She watched as his hand reached for her waist and pulled him close to her.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Andy had been expecting the question as she knew what Jack was like, but right now she just needed to be wanted. She nodded. "I've got something for you to do first, that's if you're up for it, I know you have to be a good girl, otherwise you get told of by daddy"

"What do you want me to do" Andy's tone had gone from playful to annoyed. He motioned to the work surface behind him. Her eyes followed his hand to a line of white power.

"Is that coke"

"Yep, we've all had ours, I saved some for you though babe"

"How romantic" Andy muttered, Jack's hand got tighter on her waist.

"You know, when I do you a favour, you really shouldn't be so ungrateful Andy" he whispered the words into her ear so that no one could hear, he leant back and took the tube of one off his friends before holding it in front of Andy. She saw Gail appear from the corner from her eye.

"Don't even think about it Andy, please" Gail was practically begging her. However Andy's eyes fluttered between the tube in Jack's hand and the line on the work bench in front of her. She raised her hand slowly and took the tube of Jack, bending over she lowered her head toward the line she brought the tube to her nose and the other end on the table and in one quick hard sniff she absorbed the line up her nose. She leaned back up and into Jack. He brought his hand up her, wiping away the excess powder before grabbing her hand and leading her upstairs. Once he got into his bedroom he closed the door and pinned Andy to his bed. Letting his hands roam all over her body as he kissed her neck. About 5 minutes passed and Andy was starting to feel really funny. Her head was spinning and she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Stop" Andy had to force a voice out. Jack carried on.

She pushed her arms out from under his and turned her head to the side. She stated to squirm and try and push him off.

"Andy, what are you doing? Come on"

"I don't feel good jack"

"Its just the coke" his words failed to engage to her brain, she pulled her legs from under his body and headed to the door.

"If you go now Andy, I'm not taking you back, you have changed, you used to give it away, now you're just a tease. Stupid slut" She couldn't even muster a response, she knew she needed help and dragged herself to the stairs. Everything was spinning, she gripped the hand rail tight as she stumbled on the stairs. She made out a blonde figure at the bottom.

"Andy, Andy? What's happened"

She felt Gail's arms grab around her as her knees gave way. Gail practically dragged her outside towards her car.

"Andy, look at me. I can't drive, ow god why did I drink, Andy please, what shall I do"

"Sam, c-c-call Ssssam" It was the only logical thing that Andy could think of, the only thing that would make sense. She felt Gail reach into her pocket after placing her in the edge of her car boot, leaving it open so Andy could get air. Gail looked through Andy's numbers scrolling to Sam's name before looking back to Andy and pressing ring.

"Andy?"

"No Sam its Gail, please we really need your help, I don't know what to do, she wouldn't listen to me and she just did it and now she, ow my god, please, Andy needs you"

"Address Gail. NOW"

"ye erm, 287 valbridge street"

"I'm on my Way" she heard him put the phone down and placed Andy's phone back in her pocket.

"Andy, look at me" She could see tears falling from Andy's eyes, her body shaking. She was barley aware of the situation. Gail didn't know what to do, she just held her, keeping her propped up and warm. It had been just under 10 minutes and Sam arrived.

"God Andy" he said jogging over to where he saw Gail's car parked. Gail stood up, leaving Andy leaning against the side of her car.

"What did she take?"

"A line of coke I think, she's done it before, she used to always do it, but she promised me the last time she wouldn't do it again, This stuff must have been really strong, he practically forced her to do it"

Sam was now crouching in front of Andy, trying to gain her focus.

"Shall we take her to hospital Gail inquired.

"No if we take her in, it will be on her permanent medical record, her dad would probably find out and god, that will be a disaster for her and for me. I just need to get her home, I can deal with this" The shakiness of his voice didn't back up his declaration. "Help me get her in my car"

The two of them practically dragged Andy from the Gail's car, Andy failed to lift her feet making it hard to move her, Sam gave up trying before bending down and picking her up from behind her knees, almost holding her like a baby. Gail opened his passenger seat door and helped get Andy in the car, forcing the seat belt over her.

"Gail i'm, i'm, i'm so sorry" Andy sobbed out, her chin was on her chest as she tried to talk, Gail bent down to Andy's level,

"Hey, don't be silly, you're a Muppet but we all make mistake. Sam is going to look after you now" Gail glanced up to see Sam walking round to his side of the car, " Be good for him Andy" Andy barley nodded her head.

"You sure you don't need a lift home peck?"

"No erm, Jerry was coming to pick me up later anyway, ill just get him to come now"

Sam smirked before driving off.

"Keep taking Andy, come on"

"I'm sorry Sammy"

"Its fine, just stay awake yeh?"

"yeh"

They finally pulled back up to the house and Sam rushed around to Andy's side, once again picking her up before carrying her up the stairs into her house. He took her strait up to her room and laid her down on her bed. He then rushed back downstairs to get water, and a bucket having a feeling that Andy would be sick. He raced back up to the room.

"You need to drink some of this Andy" he lifted her head gently before pouring the water carefully into her mouth. "I've left the bucket by your bed and there is more water on your bedside table, the best thing for you to do is sleep this off because you will only start to feel worse" Sam explained slowly to her whilst rubbing the side of her head, he pulled the cover over Andy.

"Please don't go Same, I'm scared"

"Ok, I won't go anywhere" He say behind her in her bed, leaning against the backboard. Andy turned and nestled into his leg, whilst he let his hand fall down onto Andy's back drawing soothing patters on her back.

She had been asleep for an hour, Sam had been asleep for about 20 minutes until he was awaken but a sudden jerk, he watched as Andy spun around on the bed her head dangling of the edge before hearing her throw up, Sam was quick to react and leapt of the bed before grabbing the bucket and bringing it closer to her mouth. When he was sure she had finished being sick he found a pack of Andy's make up wipes and used them to wipe the sick away from her mouth. She didn't say anything, just let Sam lay her back down and settle her again. This happened 4 times in the next 6 hours, Sam being there every time. Whispering calming things into her as she emptied the content of her stomach in reaction to the drug she had taken.

Moring had come and the sunlight through the window woke Sam from his sleep, if you could call, an hour through the night sleep? He looked down at Andy, she was pail and cold, Sam Gripped her closer to him, the movement woke her.

"Samm"

"ye handy, I'm here"

"I'm so so sorry"

"it's ok Andy, I'm just glad you had Gail ring me"

He didn't receive a response as Andy had fallen back to sleep against his leg. He carefully pulled his phone out and text Jerry, getting him to tell Boyko that he had flu and couldn't work, he had a feeling someone was going to need him more today.


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU for all the reviews yet again! The chapter after this one will round up Sams stay at the McNally's. It's up to you lot weather i carry on with the story or finish it there. Let me know. **

**Please do a little bit of R&R it makes me really happyyyyyyyyyy!**

**I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE**

**CHARLIE XXXX**

He was right. Andy did need him today. As she woke up she had ignored Sam's presence in her room removing her shirt , throwing on what he presumed was her dads old police academy jumper and a pair of joggers that were both in a pile on her floor, as she turned back to Sam she stumbled slightly, clinging her head as she did. Sam's hands found their way to her shoulders to steady her before turning back towards the bed to tuck her back in.

"I really don't feel so good"

"That might be because you felt the need to impress some jack ass by doing a line of coke, just guessing though" his words were soft even if they were riddled with sarcasm. He slid his hands down her arms as he lowered her back to bed before moving the covers over her.

"I didn't do it to impress him, I"

"Then why did you do it Andy?" His voice raised slightly and his hands flew. He realised his change in tone and brought his hands to his face rubbing it roughly before letting them fall back to his side. "Sorry I didn't mean to shout; it's just, you're going to do some serious damage Andy, what if Gail wasn't there to help you? What if I wasn't there on the phone? Anything could off happened. Giving death notices is the worst part of my job. Please don't make me have to give your dad one"

"I know, I am sorry, I really am"

"You say that every time you screw up Andy, you just don't mean it, I really don't know if I can stay here anymore"

"No please Sam, if dad comes back now he might not be ready, its 5 more days, please, I won't go out, I'll stay in. Please just let my dad finish his rehab stay" The words left her mouth so fast that Sam was a little taken back.

"Alright alright, calm down" He could see her getting herself worked up, knowing how much her dad getting better meant to her he swallowed his pride.

"I'll stay, just please, and behave?"

"I will" she said whilst rubbing her head. Sam knew she must have been in pain, he watched her curl down into her bead with her hands holding either side of her head. He headed out of her room without saying a word. Finding himself looking in the fridge for anything that could make her better.

"Vitamin C,,,, err orange juice. And erm, dried toast" he arranged a tray and carried it back up to Andy, he nudged her with his foot whilst he balanced the tray in his hands. Andy steered and sat up seeing Sam. She lent above the head board letting Sam place the tray on her lap. She scrunched her nose.

"Eat. You need to rebuild your strength. You look like crap"

"You're not looking to great yourself Sammy"

"May have something to do with me being awake half the night because of you?"

Andy blushed slightly before bring the toast to meet her mouth. Sam sat on the end of the bed watching her. Laughing at her facial features as she swallowed the toast and drank the cold fluid.

"I think I'm just going to sleep for the day, I'll see you after work?"

"I took the day off, didn't want to leave you alone in case you needed me, I'll be down stairs"

"ow erm that's like really nice of you Sammy"

"Always the tone of surprise" he said the words in a chime as he closed the door behind him.

The whole day passed and Andy had failed to get out of bed, her head was pounding and her body felt week. After sleeping for over 15 hours she lay in bed looking at her ceiling, wondering what the hell she was thinking. How could she have been so stupid? A tear rolled down her cheek and into her pillow as she thought about her behaviour. She pulled her phone of the bed side table and text Gail.

"Peck, I'm sooooo sorry. Your amazing, I love you" her response was almost immediate.

"You're in trouble McNally, but I love you ;) plus I'm in a good mood" Andy smiled at the text before replying.

"Jerry?"

"Go away ;) see you soon, be safe"

She placed her phone back on her bedside table, and grabbed the photo album that was settled behind her lamp. Before pulling her duvet all the way over her head and sitting up causing the double duvet to form and tent around her. She opened the album. Flicking through until she came to the pictures of her mum and dad's wedding. They stood in front of the church doors, Tommy's hand holding Clare's stomach, looking at her lovingly, she traced her fingers around the bump in her mums dress knowing that it was her. She wishes she had seen her dad that day. In all the pictures he looked so happy. She wished she could make him that happy. Andy continued to flick through the album for another half hour, remembering different times and events in her life that the pictures recreated in her head. She closed the album and bashed the duvet down from around her until she was sitting in the middle of the bed, her hair draping across her face, she laughed, generally laughed at herself. How simple life could be, she was happy. Almost overdosed the night before, but she was happy. She couldn't help but wonder if that was messed up. She would be lying if having Sam around wasn't comforting to her. Her nose would continue to grow if she said she wasn't attracted to him. She did however know that the whole situation was wrong and the thoughts should be forgotten, but hey, what harm will the odd little fantasy do. She finally decided to leave her bed that day. Shuffling to the bathroom and cleaning her face with cold water, removing her make up in the process. She braided her hair back into a French plait like her mum used to before she went to her ballet class before heading down stairs.

She couldn't help but chuckle at Sam. One of his hands rested on his lower stomach, the other was hanging of the sofa, both legs were draped over the end of the couch, the remote control was laying on his chest. His sleeping form made him look relaxed. Andy crept over and removed the remote from his chest and turned the TV off before heading to the kitchen. She had a severe case of the munchies and couldn't find anything that she really wanted to eat. Giving in she hunted for the take away menus. Reading over the Chinese one she decided that it would do. She ordered various dishes for both her and Sam before getting plates out ready for the delivery. Andy wasn't patient, and having to wait an hour for dinner was just not going to sit well with her fidgeting form. Checking the cupboards she decided to make a cake. Apart from the mess and Andy's now flour covered body she decided it turned out rather well. Even if she did say so herself. Hearing the doorbell sound Andy breathed a sigh of relief before heading to the door.

"Andy McNally" the young boy read of the take out label.

"Yep, how much do I owe you?"

"$32 please Miss"

"Here, keep the change" the boy looked at her and smiled

"Thank you miss" he turned on his feet and headed back down the drive, she shut the door carrying the bag to the kitchen before laying out the dished on the counter before digging into them and sitting on the bar stool, not wanting to eat in the lounge in case she woke Sam. She didn't have to worry for long as he appeared in her eye sight, stretching his arms above his head, revealing the lower part of his stomach. Sam caught her staring.

"My eyes are up here McNally" her pale skin caught a sudden blush

"Er I hum, I brought dinner, I hope you like Chinese"

"I love Chinese" he smiled brightly

He pulled up the bar stool to sit opposite Andy at the breakfast table, helping himself.

"Been busy?" she followed the eye line of his fork seeing her decorated cake

"Yeh, couldn't sleep anymore so I thought making a cake would pass the time before dinner."

"Right, so how you feeling now?"

"Better, my heads still a little groggy, ...are you going to tell my dad?"

"Are you going to do it again? And I mean really can you promise me you won't?"

"I promise you I won't." The words came out in a pleading tone

"Ok, but if this happens again Andy, I will have no choice but to tell your dad"

She just nodded, like a school girl being told off.

"I don't understand why you did it, you have your whole life ahead of you and your wasting your time with dirt bags like Jack, what so dreamy about this kid that you keep screwing up for him"

"He treated me like an adult, acted like I was the only important thing to him. He was, he was well, he was my first. But after he got what he wanted he acted differently, got aggie if I didn't give myself up to him every time we saw one and other"

"Right, I see, girls mind baffle me"

"ow please, you're telling me that you don't go out with the aim of getting laid like every other boy"

"Sometimes, I don't make a girl do a line of coke so I can get my leg over though" he raised his eyebrow

"Alright, fair shout... ars" she laughed. ." you get to go home in 3 days anyway, bet you can't wait to get out of here!"

"My life will sure as hell be a lot quieter, I won't miss the drama, Might miss homemade cake however, can we eat some?"

"No I made it just to look at dumbass" she took his plate from him and put them in the sink whilst putting her leftovers in the fridge.

"Clearly your back to full health" he laughed as she placed 2 bowls in front of them and bringing the cake over with a knife. Handing it to him to cut the cake she headed to the fridge and took out the whipped squirty cream. She headed back to Sam and sat down again squirting the cream all over her cake.

"Really, what are you five?" Sam had one eyebrow raised in a questioning way, and amused look on his face.

"You are never too old for squirty cream, it makes everything taste good!" the both continued to laugh at their food fetishes until they finished the cake. They were clearing away when Sam caught Andy squirting the cream into her mouth from the tube. Their eyes met.

"What?" she questioned "Come on you try it" she walked over to him holding the tube towards his mouth, he looked at her before tilting his back, a defeated smile on his face. He opened his mouth ad let Andy squirt the cream into his mouth.

"Not bad" he nodded, Andy looked at him before squirting the cream on his nose. "You are so going to pay for that McNally" he snatched the cream away from her before grabbing her with one hand and covering her head with cream using the other. They mucked around for 5 minutes until the cream ran out. Andy turned to face Sam slowly, he let his arms fall down to rest on the curves of her hips holding her softly, she let one of her hands raise up his chest before reaching his lips, wiping the cream away with her fingers.

"You could use your lips for that you know" the words chocked Andy slightly. But she did as he suggested meeting his lips with her own. The kiss began softly, exploring each other, then their hands started to roam over each other's upper body's. Sam pushed her against the counter before reaching underneath the curve of her bum and lifting her onto the side. He nestled between her open legs bringing both his hands to her face. Andy let her hands run over his chest letting he fingers roam under his shirt, feeling the crease of his muscles.

Sam pulled away quickly to remove his shirt before connecting his lips with Andy's again, her hands found the waist band of his sweat pants before pushing them off his hips and pulling them down with his toes. Not impressed with the fact he was standing there in hid boxers whilst Andy was still dressed her pulled her closer removed her jumper reviling her Bra. He lifted her up to rest on him again whilst he pulled her jogging bottoms from under her bum and placing her back on the kitchen counter before pulling them the rest of the way of. He looked t her again.

"Are you sure? He questioned, she couldn't find words, her blood pressure was causing her adrenaline to run and her heart beat fast. She nodded whilst looking him the eyes.

The sex was magical. Sam was Magical. Andy felt on top of the world as she was coming down from her orgasm. That was until Sam pushed her gently up from his chest walking towards his cloths. He was muttering to himself. "What have I done, what have I done"

"Last time I checked that was called sex?" and tried to lighten the mood, confused by his sudden change in attitude.

"No, I just screwed my training officer's teenage daughter on his kitchen table! Do you know how messed up this is? This was probably your plan all along hey? Seduce him and get me in shit. Your run and tell your dad what an ars I've been and I was only here to fuck his daughter" He couldn't continue his rant before a hand reached out and slapped him across his face.

"How dare you? How fricken dare you" before he would respond she put her cloths back on and stormed to her room. She couldn't understand how they could have such an intimate moment and then him turn into such a jackass. She was surprised at how much it hurt to hear those words come out his mouth. She got in the shower rinsing the smell on Sam off her body in order to clear her mind. Once she was done she sat in her bay window, watching as the word carried on as normal around her, curious about what really happened behind other peoples doors, are they all happy families or are they falling apart like hers. She had been sitting by the window for a little over an hour when she heard Sam come upstairs, he paused outside her door before carrying onto his room. She was so so mad at him. He was just like everyone else. She threw the hardback book that was on the other side of the bay window across her room into her mirror before moving over to her bed and sobbing herself to sleep.


	10. Never forgive, Never forget

**Here is the last baby sitting chapter and due to popular demand (Thanks by the way) i will carry on. I have a rough idea of where I want to go so I hope you like it! I should be writing an essay right now but this was more interesting! Please let me know what you beautiful people think! **

**I do not own rookie blue **

**Charlie xxx**

He had had the day from hell. He had come to work in a foul mood due to yesterday's incident with Andy. He felt bad for the way he shouted at her but he felt like an idiot for letting himself fall into such a stupid cliché. If Tommy found out he knew his life would be over and his job would be hell. He didn't really like the idea of being known as the rookie that screwed around with his training officer's daughter. He pleaded that Andy would just keep her mouth shut. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he thinks he does, a lot, he likes the fact that someone needs him, and finds his help use full. But after last night he just isn't sure anymore.

It was because of this pointless thinking that he was so distracted that day, whilst riding with Jerry they were called to a domestic. He was mindlessly walking through the kitchen when a rolling pin connected with his temple. The woman apologised profusely claiming she thought it was her husband trying to hurt her again. No charges were pressed but that didn't change the fact Sam now had a black and blue face and a pounding headache. He really could do without having to go back to the McNally house hold. As he pulled out of the drive he noticed that the house was mainly dark he could only see the flicker of the TV. He walked in, expecting to see Andy on the couch he was surprised when he saw the sofa only occupied by pillows, he dumped his bag in the porch and headed over to the open back door. Andy was sitting out on the decking, cigarette in hand looking up at the sky.

"That's bad for you, you know"

"So is sleeping with Jerks, but that's never stopped me before" Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Andy, look, I'm sorry"

"Stop, Just stop, you made you view perfectly clear last night. I will stay out your way. Dads back in two days. Then everything will go back to normal. And don't worry, I won't dob you in to my dad, I'm not that much of a bitch" She looked up to meet his eyes for the first time as she flicked her fag onto the grass.

She walked inside Sam followed, she went over to the freezer pulled out an ice pack and wrapped it in a tea towel before handing it to him, avoiding eye contact.

"It's mainly for sports pains, but it might help" and with that she walked up stairs. He had got her all wrong. She wasn't out to use him to get what she wants, she generally cares for people. That was made clear; she despised him at this point in time but still gave him an ice pack. He was starting to feel really bad. With a defeated look on his face Sam walked back over to the sofa, beer in hand. Putting both feet up on the coffee table he reflected on the night before. Being with And was amazing, she may have been young but she was experienced, he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but when it was happening, he enjoyed every second of it. How could he apologise for what he did? It make him look like every other idiot she has ever been with. He needed to apologise but he also knew Andy would probably not listen. He sat and questioned all the ways he could get Andy to talk to him without sounding like a desperate school boy.

The whole night past and Still Sam had not apologised, wondering if maybe it was easier if they did just avoid each other for the next two days and forget about it. He gave in and when to bed. The past couple of days had been far to challenging for Sam. As he went to his room he stopped outside Andy's hearing her on the phone to somebody. He pressed his ear against the door to listen.

"I just can't believe that I let myself do something so stupid, like some established good looking decent guy would ever actually generally want to be with me. I was just a something to have a go on whilst he was here"

He bowed his head in shame, he felt so bad that he could make someone feel like that, especially a vulnerable girl. He waited for Andy to respond to whoever she was taking to.

"If I really was an amazing person, why do i attract jerks? Jacks been texting me all day, telling me i was out of order the other night! Can you believe that! I mean seriously, i had basically passed out and he still was trying it on with me" Sam felt slightly sick, "And then i come home to officer arshole who i don't even know where to begin. Maybe I'm just being one of sad loser girls who falls for the guy there not meant to, but i thought we might off had something, Clearly I'm just a stupid little girl"

He stepped away from the door and quickly passed to his room. He was riddled with guilt, he was so ashamed of himself. Such a beautiful girl who really just a since of security, and he completely ruined her trust. He felt like an ars.

The two days passed quickly, Sam would go to work, come home, eat in front of the TV and go to bed, he would check on Andy, she didn't really do or say much, Gail had come to see her briefly one night to check on her and he had offered her dinner both nights but she politely rejected his offer, claiming that she would cook herself something later. He never saw her in the kitchen though, he hoped she had come down when he was in bed.

Tommy's presence at the front door that afternoon caused guilt and relif to wash over his body. He didn't know if he was Happy to be going home, or sad that he had turned his daughter into a depressed wreck. Either way Tommy embarrassed him thanking him for staying.

"You look well Sir" he told him whilst looking him up and down

"I feel it son, now, where's my baby, was she Andy trouble, I know she can be a handful sometimes" and as if my magic, footsteps were herd on the stairs and a easeful Andy ran towards her dad lifting both feet of the ground and clinging onto him like monkey on a tree.

"it so good to have you home daddy"

"Good to be home baby" Their words were both murmured into each other's ears, enjoying the time in each other's arms, Sam looked at the ground feeling slightly awkward. "I was just asking Sammy here if you have behaved" it was Andy who looked down now.

"She was fine, didn't know she was here half the time. You have a lovely daughter sir" Andy snorted at his remarked, picking up her bags bag and taking it upstairs.

"Is she ok?" Tommy looked worried

"I think so, maybe boy troubles. You know how girls can be!"

The men switched places and Sam picked up his own bag and re opened the door,

"Thank you so much again Sam, I can't thank you enough for staying her whilst i was gone. It was a great ease on my mind knowing that my daughter was here safe with you"

"It was no problem sir, I'll see you when your back at work" They shock hands and Sam wondered out to his car." Once he had thrown his bag in the boot he pulled out his phone and text Andy.

"I'm sorry Andy. If you ever need anything, please call, my address is 34 sick more street, if you need me ill be there, work or the penny. Stay out of trouble."

He sent the text, not expecting a reply and drove off towards his house. He was on edge, this was the first time Andy would be with her Dad alone, what if she chose to tell him. His worry was made worse when his phone rang and the caller iD was Tommy.

"Sir?" Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't scared right now.

"Sammy, you left a white shirt here. Andy washed it, she said it got dirty somehow, just wanted to let you know to remind me to give it to you!"

"Ah great thanks sir"

"No problem, cya" and with that Tommy hung up. His mind flashed back to Andy in his shirt, it was far to short and far to reviling but he had to admit she wore it well, she looked beautiful. And he had ruined that. It was clear to him that Andy was never going to talk to him and he had to accept that. Now Sam was feeling like A stroppy child who wasn't allowed to have what he wanted. How ironic.


	11. Black and Blue

**AN: Hello beautifulllsssss! Thank you for my lovely reviews. I'm going to Coventry tomorrow morning to go University hunting so will probably not have a chance to write! Sorry! So here is an update. Some of its really soppy, But I warn you, Sam and Andy are not going to make up straight away, I'm trying to keep it a little realistic, She was hurt, she isn't going to go running to Sam as soon as he flashes those little dimples, however hot he is! AND OMG! I follow the writers on twitter, some of the photos they post are amazing, so if you want and information about next season, stalk their twitters!**

**I do not own rookie blue **

**Charlie xx**

Work had been going well. Tommy seemed to be doing better, more on the ball and Sam felt like he was beginning to feel comfortable in the job. He hadn't asked about Andy, he wanted to know, of course he did, but he had come to terms with the fact that he screwed up, they both screwed up and that trying to build any kind of friendship would be too hard and confusing for the both of them. Tommy had mentioned her in passing. He would listen to Tommy talk about Andy's latest drama's and the issues that Tommy thought she was having. Sam was even more concerned by the fact that Tommy reckoned Andy had been dating some boy called 'Jack'. Sam wanted to shake Tommy and warn him off of the low life but that would have meant getting Andy in trouble and Sam was not willing to take the venomous back lash for causing Andy another heart break. In all honesty he couldn't believe she had gone back to him, after the whole Coke incident and Andy talking about how much of a jerk he had been to her, he really thought that she would steer clear. After really think about it Sam realised how stupid his presumptions had been, Andy liked to rebel, it's how she got her kicks and even more so she wants to be needed, to be wanted by someone. Sam had failed in that department and so she was looking elsewhere for it, even if that did mean she was shaking up with some dirt bag. So apart from Andy's issues occasionally playing on him mind Sam was getting along with life pretty well.

The penny was crowded that night. A big bust had gone down that rookies were kept far away from in order to avoid any screw ups, but t did mean that everyone with a celebratory mood. He saw Tommy McNally at the Bar, Orange Juice in hand. He nodded at him before heading over to Jerry and Oliver and a girl who looked rather like Gail peck.

"Sammy brother, you finally got your ass out the shower" Oliver was clearly on his way of to merry land and he hooked his arm over Sam's shoulders.

"Yeh, had to wash the smell of you away" they chatted and exchanged banter for a while before the conversation turned slightly more serious.

"You have been looking at your phone all night, what the deal" Jerry held Gail's face as his questioned her, Sam and Oliver looked up from their beer.

"It's nothing"

"it's something"

"Fine, its Andy, she's been really on edge lately, scared of everything, something's not right and I haven't heard from her in like 3 day's"

"Maybe she just has something on her mind"

"No this is different, ever since her dads been back she has been partying harder, doing things she shouldn't, and got the world worst boyfriend"

Sam was worried. Like generally worried. He thought Andy was bad when he stayed with her but if she's gone harder then he dread to think. He listened as Gail continued

"Even though she was going a bit more wild, she still rung me every night, we talked for hours, but now. I suppose I'm just a bit worried"

"Has Tommy seen her?" It was Sam asking the questions this time.

"I don't know, he leaves Andy be, ever since..." She looked Sam in the eyes knowing he knew what she was on about, he nodded understanding.

"I'm sure she is fine, just having a good time" Oliver declared, lighting the mood.

"If you say so"

Nothing else was said about Andy that night. Gail continued to check her phone every 5 minutes, and Sam continued to stare at her every time she did hoping to see some kind of response. The night ended, many officers headed home drunk, Sam was for once not one of them. After dropping Oliver, Jerry and Gail home he headed back to his apartment where he was looking forward to crawling into his bed, ready to enjoy his few days off. He got changed into plain PJ bottoms and removed his shirt heading to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He was heading back to his bedroom when he heard his buzzer go. He walked over to his intercom whilst checking the time, who rings a buzzer at two in the morning? The murmuring voice on the end of the line answered that.

"Sammy"

"Andy? Is that you?"

"Yeh, Er you fancy letting me up?" He pressed the button to realise the door and opened his apartment door and waited for her, the lift doors opened up right in front of his apartment. There leaning against the back of the elevator was Andy, bent over, holding her side, whilst using her free hand to grip the railing, her cloths looked ragged and torn and her breathing was heavy, as if she had been running, it wasn't until she looked up that Sam really saw the damage. He took a sharp intake of breath as he walked towards her at speed. He helped her against him as they went into his apartment. Sam kicked the door shut behind him before turning Andy to look at him. His fingers lightly fluttered around her face surveying the damage. She had a nasty gash across her eye brow and a split lip, possibly a bloody nose, It was hard to tell and the head wound was leaking badly. Her face was also starting to turn black and blue from where bruises were becoming visible. His hand gripped her waist as he tried to support her, she hissed at his action. He stopped trying to move her again and brought his hands round towards the hem of her top trying to lift it, her hands shot above his, holding them tightly trying to keep the top down. Their eyes met and the look on Sam's face made Andy realise her hands letting Sam lift her top again.

"Andy" He breathed her name. And was surprise to hear her laugh and then hiss at her own action.

"It looks worse than it is"

"Who did this?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It does, was it Jack? I'm so sorry I let him do this to you"

"So what if he did, I'm not hear for your pity. You told me if i needed your help then I should ring or come round right?" he nodded "Good, then just help me get cleaned up and I'll be out of your way. I just can't go home like this and Gail is at Jerry's"

"Andy come on, this isn't right" he looked up at her face which shows no emotions and nodded. "Fine, the shower is in the bathroom" He pointed to a door "And once your cleaned up ill help you dress your wounds" He looked her up and down. "Do you want some to change into?" she nodded. He walked into his room leaving Andy standing in his lounge and found a pair of sweat pants and a hoddy before walking back and handing them to Andy.

"Thanks" she took the cloths and headed straight to the bathroom. Sam headed to the kitchen and pulled out the first aid kit and an ice pack, ready for when Andy had finished her shower. He waited half an hour for Andy to emerge. He was shocked to see her in just her underwear until she spoke.

"I have a few more cuts then I thought I did" she said pointing at one on her upper thigh and turning to reveal a nasty one on her back.

"Right"

"Where do you want me?" She watched as he tapped the kitchen work bench. He helped her up as she couldn't fully hold her own weight.

"Don't get any ideas Sammy, heard this is your favourite position" He smirked and her sly remark. Even black and blue she still couldn't help but crack a joke.

Sam went about dressing her wounds cleaning them all and making sure there was nothing ground into the cute before bandaging them. He came to the one at the top of the leg and re noticed the tattoo that he had ignored when they kissed the first time. It was a police badge rapped in rose stems. He rubbed his thumb across the tattoo.

"That your Dad's police number?"

"Yep, the police force is the most important thing to him, so I'm the most important thing in his life, It just felt right to get it" she shrugged her shoulders as the explained. She slowly brought her legs up until they were crossed and made her spin around so she was facing the cupboard so Sam could work on her back. It was here that he found her third tattoo. It was a series of wors written under her neck between her shoulder blades. It read 'Never regret something that once made you happy" He couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

"This one's beautiful" He talked as he poked at her back placing a bandage on the wound.

"I got that one last week"

"I thought you had three tattoo's"

"Yeh, I did, I got another one so now i have four"

"Where's your other one" She smiled,

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

He finished wrapping and tapping and covering all her injuries before helping her over to bathroom where she got changed into his cloths. she joined him on the sofa around 5 minutes later, gratefully taking the pain killers and water that Sam offered her.

"What been going on Andy?"

"I told you, It isn't your business"

"You in my apartment Andy, covered in blood and bruises, you have made it my business"

"Fine" She got up hobbling to the door reaching down to put on her combat boots.

"Andy come back, I just want to know your ok"

"Really? You care how I feel now? Sam you hurt me more than these cuts and bruises have. You basically called me a manipulative bitch, and then you went off and didn't talk to me for 3 months. I felt like trash!"

"That's not how it is Andy! I got a bit scared, if your dad found out I could have lost my Job, I could have gone to prison"

"I was 18 Sam 18!"

"The first time it almost happened you weren't"

"I wouldn't have told him anyway"

"I know that now, I'm sorry Andy"

"Stay the night? You can have the spare room. You can't go home like this"

"Fine. I'll be gone first thing. I don't need your pity"

"You need to report him Andy, what if he does it to someone else"

"He won't, I was his girlfriend and I wouldn't put out. With people like jack you do what they want when they want. I broke his rules, he broke me, He will give it one day. He just won't know when, but I'll make sure he is looking over his shoulder every day until I get him back. Where's the room?"

Sam pointed to a door, disturbed slightly by Andy's words.

"Sheets are clean, See you in the morning"

"If you're lucky Sammy"

And with that she diapered into the bedroom. Sam followed suit heading to his room. That was an interesting night.


	12. The end or the start?

AN**: right guys, this is a short one, college is manic and I should be writing an essay right now. I'm thinking about doing a time jump? Like a few years? Maybe putting Andy at 24? But I'm not sure, I think it's going to be hard to start a relationship from where they are at the moment in the fiction, what do you think?**

**I have only read this through the once, I'm sorry for any crappy mistakes but I haven't updated this is so long I wanted to get this out to you as quick as I could before I go to college today.**

**Guest who reviewed about Coventry: I LOVE THE UNI! :L**

**As always, your reviews made me happy! Thank you! Please let me know what yall think.**

**CHARLIE XX**

Morning came around far too quickly for Andy; She had slept badly, rolling around in the sheets, knowing Sam was next door, wanting to crawl into bed with him, not for pleasure, or for him in general, just to be safe. She had well and truly screwed up this time, letting a boy batter her about. Feeling like a bit of a mug and swung her legs out of bed. Her whole body ached as she allowed her feet to touch the floor. Letting her legs take her weight she was surprised when she could stand without trouble and felt ease when walking. She dressed quickly, pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, she glanced in the mirror and wiped the black smudges from under her eyes. She traced the cut on her face, wincing at her fingers touch. She looked a mess, she felt a mess and to top it all off she was sitting in Sam's apartment, to scared to leave his spare room in case she has to face his questioning eyes. Taking the bull by the horns she slipped her combat boots on a plunged at the door handle before she changed her mind. Her plan to keep her head down and aim straight for the front door failed when she came face to face with a blonde woman the same height as Andy.

"Woh, Watch it girl" The blonde spoke to Andy as if she was a child, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Sorry, I, I was just going" Andy tried to walk past the girl but was stopped by the had that wrapped around her forearm.

"Didn't know Sammy was a cradle snatcher, or that he was into this kinky stuff, battering you around in the bedroom, that what you into?"

"What? NO! This wasn't Sam, and were not, NO!"

"Jess play nice" Andy turned her head in the direction of Sam's voice. He was walking, rubbing his hands over his face; clearly he had been awoken by Andy and this Jess girls alteration. He was shirtless; with his PJ bottoms slung low around her waist.

"When I gave you a key Jess, I said for emergencies, not to harass my friends"

Jess let go of Andy's arm at this point.

"She's a bit young for you Sammy, and I knew you were into some weird shit, but beating on a girl"

"Jess, shut up, You know i didn't do that," He pointed his arm in the direction of Andy's bruised face. " and were not.. .doing that"

"Yeh, whatever Sam I can read you like a book" Andy was standing, in silence, watching the altercation between the two, did Sam have a new girl friend? No she would have been freaking out a bit more by now surely, who the hell was this Barbie. Feeling slightly awkward, Andy stepped backwards and headed towards the door"

"Andy wait" Sam's voice almost made her stop, she continued however, reaching for the latch on the door, flicking it free from the frame.

"erm, thanks for letting me crash here" She looked Sam in the eye, before looking over at the Barbie, "Erm bye"

"Andy wa..." Andy didn't give him the time to talk, she just needed to get home, and get into clean cloths and probably shower again.

The walk back to her house was quiet, peaceful, relaxing. She felt people's eyes on her as she walked passed them, it's only a bruise, or a few, who was she kidding, she looked pathetic. Week feeble, this really wasn't her. She was the one who could drink a whole bottle of vodka and still be standing, the one who people wanted to be. Ugh! After being lost in her thoughts of self pity for the past 20 minutes, she found her way home, kicking her shoes of and walking through to the kitchen; she pulled out the pain killers from the cupboard and took a bottle of water from the fridge before settling on the sofa. She flicked on the TV, leaving on some new programme that she wasn't really pretending, her dad would have been at work so she had the house to herself. She lifted her legs up onto the sofa and before she knew it she had fallen back to sleep

The next thing she knew there was a loud banging on her door, persistent. Banging constantly. She swung her legs round and shuffled to the door, whoever was waking her from the delightful nap she was having was a brave person. She swung the door open with an discussed look on her face

"Sam"

"Looking beautiful"

"Very funny, what do you want?"

"I came to check on you"

"I don't need your help Sam"

"That's not what I want you said last night, remember? When you turned up at my door, black and blue, covered in blood?"

"Who was that girl?"

"Change of subject, I'll go with it, she's Jess."

"And, Is she your new girl friend?"

"What! Jess NO! I've known her since forever, she was Sarah's friend, she moved out here from St Catherin's a few years back, I was here, she had no one, so we became close, she's a bit protective?"

"Possessive more like"

"That's just Jess"

"She called you a child snatcher" Andy's hands waved as she spoke,

"And? Like I said, protective, and well, that's just Jess" Sam repeated

"So your just friends?" Andy questioned

"And your just jelous?" Sam punched back

"if you just friends then how does she know you 'kinky' in the bedroom"

"She doesn't, she likes to speculate, and we talk about some shit sometimes"

"Well, it was lovely to have this catch up with you, but i have so much to do" Andys hands went towards Sam's arms as she pushed him towards the door.

"What like falling back to sleep on your sofa?"

"No I'm going out"

"Out where?"

"er to see erm Gail"

"Liar" Sam shot at her

"No I'm not!"

"Gail is at Jerry's now, he's taking her out today"

"Screw you swareck"

"You already have McNally" If looks could kill then it would safe to say Sam would be six feet under by now. "Alright, sorry, that was un called for"

"Yes, it was now, goodbye"

"I know I screwed up Andy, please, just, i don't even know"

"Just go, or I'll ring my dad"

"Really?" Sam started to laugh. "The Dad card? Isn't that what like 6 year olds say"

"You're the one who treated me like a child Sam, maybe i should act like one"

They glared at each other, both locked in a battle of will not to be the first to break. Andy could feel her eyes watering as her stare was starting to weaken, dam this guy could glare. Andy dropped her head in defeat. She looked up and Sam was significantly closer.

"Sam, don't"

"I think, I want this, and I think I want you, but we just can't, I know your 18, but your my training officers kid, his daughter I mean, do you understand Andy?"

"I understand perfectly, you reputation means more to you than a quick fuck with some girl. Thanks for clearing up everything that I really already knew. You can see yourself out." With her declaration Andy walked up the stairs to her room, pushing the door shut and sinking down behind it. She was disappointed in herself, in the way she was getting upset over some random rookie who really wasn't that nice to her. She sat and sulked behind her door, questioning why she felt like so stupid over a boy! She had slept with him, yes, but that's all it was right? A bit of fun, a stress reliever. Sam's words h ad confused her even more, did he want her or the sex or what?


	13. Barn Animals

**AN: OK! So, there was a mixed reaction to the idea of a massive time jump, I may leave the time jump for a little while, but I think it will have to happen at some point. But maybe not as drastic, there is a little one in this chapter. The reason I will be doing time jumping is because I honestly do not think you can get a relationship like Sam and Andy's sorted in the space of a month. So there may be some time jumps, but it will be like a few weeks or a month of so depending on the events that are accruing. **

**As always, thank you for reviews. There weren't as many this time so I hope you're not losing interest. If you have any ideas for the story, of if there is something you want to see PM me. **

**Charlie xxx**

Sam walked, defeated back to his car; his head was looking down at the floor as he stuffed his hand in his pockets to find his key. He sat in the car for a while, before giving in and driving away back to the apartment. Jess was still there sitting on his sofa with a mug of coffee in her hand.

"Sammy you look like hell. Get over it, she's just a kid" Jess's words left her mouth casually, showing no real interest in Sam's affection towards Andy.

"Give it a rest Jess, she's not a kid"

"Sam, how old is she?" she asked with raised eye brows.

"18" Sam looked at the ground as he answered. He could still see Jess shake her head at him

"How did you meet her?"

"Tommy McNally, my training officer?, well that his kid"

"You screwing you TO's daughter, didn't know you had it in your Sammy"

"It's not like that, we only slept together once, I messed up, she hates me, that's that"

"If she really hates you then why was she here last night paying the poor victim card?"

"She wasn't playing, she was black and blue Jess, and you saw her" Sam was blunt in his word towards Jess

"Like I said, I thought maybe you liked it ruff Sam" She sipped on her coffee whilst laughing to herself.

"I would never hurt her like that" Jess's head shot up from her coffee and glared at Sam

"wooh, Sam, you like this chick!"

"I never said that"

"You're never this defensive"

"Maybe you're just being annoying today"

"Or maybe the you have finally fallen"

"You don't know what you on about Jess"

"You're wrong, I know exactly what I'm on about, you and little miss McNally like each other, that why you went running after her!"

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway, I pretty sure she hates me"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't"

"Can we talk about something else?"

"No" Sam walked of to the kitchen, desperate to avoid Jess's questions.

A few weeks had past and still Sam hadn't heard from Andy, to be honest he hadn't really expected to. She had made herself perfectly clear in context to her feelings for him. It was a Saturday night and Sam was on shift with Tommy, patrolling, when they got the call informing them of a party in a old barn.

"Brilliant, loads of kids, drunk of their faces, acting like idiots, perfect" Sam could feel the sarcasm in Tommy's words.

"Kids are just out of control these days! Even my Andy, she goes out until late at night, that if she even comes home, drinking, smoking, and I hate to think what else she's up to"

Sam knew, he knew what else Andy was up to, getting battered around by boys, doing drugs, ending up on his door step.

"I'm sure it's just a faze, I went through it"

"Really? And what antics did a teenage Sam get into?"

"Few bar fight, did a bit of weed here and there, nothing major, just acted like a prat really"

"Well, I'm not role model for Andy, but I hope this thing with her is just a stage, otherwise god knows what will happen, the only thing that puts my mind at rest is the fact she is sleeping at the superintendents tonight with her friend Gale, being friends with her should have a good influence on over Andy"

Sam knew that was a lie, Jerry had rang him earlier asking him for the address to the restaurant they used to go to when they were in the academy, informing him he was taking Gail to dinner to ask her to start going steady with him. They soon arrived at the barn and proceeded to get out the car and take in their surroundings. Oliver and His TO, Mack, arrived shortly after and they walked to the barn together. Sam and Tommy headed towards the sound system killing the music before herding the group away.

Sam looked over at Oliver who was staring at something, squinting; Sam followed his eyes and found exactly what he was looking at. Oliver's gaze turned and met Sam and jilted his head towards the girl who was being dragged along by a boy. Without a word, Sam left Tommy's side and ran towards the girl who he had depicted as Andy. Her feet were moving fast and she was dropping a step causing the boy to drag her.

"Andy come on we need to go. I have too much crack on me, I can't get busted"

"Let go of me. Just go by yourself, I want to go home" Sam chose this moment to interject.

"Mam is there a problem here?"

"No there's not, me and my girlfriend were just leaving"

"Get off of me now Jack" The name hit Sam strait away and he could feel the anger soar through his body.

"Sir, i don't think this lady wants to go with you, so will you leave her be please and step away"

"Back of officer" Andy turned her pleading eyes to Sam and mouthed the word 'help'.

Sam strode forward and was standing in front of the pair. He pulled Jacks arm away from Andy and pinned him against a near tree.

"The lady said to let her go. You didn't listen" Sam cuffed him before patting down his body and into his pockets, pulling out a zip back with white powder inside. Oliver had joined them at his point and was talking to a shivering Andy.

"Look what we have Oliver. Seems a bit like coke to me"

"ah couldn't have put it better myself"

"Oliver, would you like to do the honour?"

"It would be my pleasure"

Oliver walked Jack away, reading him his rights as he did.

"Andy, why are you here with him" Sam was now in front of Andy.

"I just wanted to go out. It was a coincidence he was here"

"Don't seem that way, he called you his girlfriend?"

"We not going out"

"Well what are you then?"

"Now who's the one who sound jealous" Sam looked at Andy unimpressed. "Ok, were not together, but we had been doing things together"

"What kind of things."

"Things that do not concern you"

"Fine, your Dads here by the way." All the confidence that Any had be forwarding was dropped. Her eyes widened and her body tensed.

"Sam he can't see me here, He would kill me and it would hurt him"

"I can't do anything about that Andy, you screwed up"

"Please Sammy" Andy practically begged

"I can't keep bailing you out Andy, lying to your dad all the time. It's not ok!" He could see the tears forming in her eyes as he spoke

"Please Sam" The words were barely audible. Sam pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine, take my keys and go to my apartment, it's only a 10 minute drive from here, I'll call you a cab, wait by the house round the corner and I'll get it to pick you up from there. Ring me as soon as you're at my apartment"

"Thank you so much Sam, I mean it, thank you" Sam pulled the keys out of his pocket along with some money and his phone.

"Here, take the keys, and this is for the cab, ill ring it now, Go a wait by the house, and try and stay out of the way of your dad, he will have my badge" Andy reached up and kissed Sam on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Sam, I'll see you later" with that, Andy threw her hood over her head and disappeared into the crowd of people. After the place was cleared the coppers headed back to the barn, it was the end of shift and Sam rushed to the changing rooms to get changed before heading back to his to deal with Andy.

"Sam" he turned at the sound of Oliver's voice

"Yup"

"What happened with Andy" Oliver had a questioning look on his face

"I sent her home"

"Liar"

"I'm not lying, I sent her home"

"Whose home Sam" He paused before looking at Oliver and smiling brightly.

"Sammy, no man, come on, you can't! Its Tommy's daughter"

"I know who it is Oli! I know what I'm doing,"

"If you insist"

"Night Oliver" Sam shut his locker and headed out of the changing rooms.

When he got home he could hear the shower running. He headed to his room and dumped his bag by his bed before changing into some sweats and a wife beater. He proceeded to the kitchen where he took a bear out the fridge and sat on the bar stole. He soon heard the water turn of and around 15 minutes Andy appeared in the kitchen, she was wearing Sam's academy top and the legging she had been wearing the day before. He couldn't help but stare at his top on her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't really want to wear the top I was wearing, it wasn't very comfy, I found this on your bed. I hope you don't mind"

"Its fine" Sam nodded

"What' a doing?"

"Nothing, was waiting for you, checking you were ok before i ordered us dinner"

"You don't have to do that Sam"

"Andy it's a takeaway, for a 5 course dinner" She laughed at his sarcasm

"Fine. Erm Sam"

"Yeh?"

"Thank you. For everything"

"When's it going to stop Andy? You can't carry on like this. Your 18 now, you need to grow up"

Tears formed in her eyes as Sam's words hit her. She looked at the floor, not wanting him to see the effect his words had. He knew though, he got up and went round to confront her pulling her into his chest, his chin resting on her wet hair.

"I'm sorry, I dint mean that, you just worry me sometimes" Andy pulled back and looked up at him, just smiling; he could tell it was fake though.

" I'll order dinner, go make yourself comfy" he pointed to the lounge. She sat on the sofa, her feet tucked up to her chest waiting for Sam.

Eventually dinner arrived and Sam and Andy sat in silence eating. Andy only managed a few slices leaving Sam to eat the majority if the pizza.

"I can't believe this is my life"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh, I was going to do something with my life. Get out of Toronto, go somewhere, be someone. Instead I'm cooped up in a house with an alcoholic father, pinning over his stupid rookie, which by the way has never happened before, Andy McNally is a love them and leave them kind of girl. I spend my life drinking and smoking, floating from day to day, even Gail doesn't want to be around me anymore. Do you know how much my life sucks right now?"

"Wow, erm" Andy's word had stilled Sam; he was confused as to what to say.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laid all that on you, in fact I shouldn't be here, I'm sorry, I'll go home" Sam watched as she hurriedly pushed her plate onto the table and removed the pillow that was on her, before rising to her feet.

"Andy stop"

"No, I'm burdening you with all this crap and really you don't care"

"Do you think you would be in my apartment, eating my food and wearing my cloths if I didn't care?"

"But you shouldn't have to care Sam"

"I want to" the simply words were fully loaded with meaning and caused and to smile. She turned back and looked at Sam, slowly passing back over to the sofa, standing in front of the sofa where he was sitting.

"Andy" he stood up, tilting his head down to look at her "I want you to stop seeing Jack, I mean it, He will probably do some time now anyway, just stay clear, are we clear?" Words weren't needed and Andy nodded. "I want you to stop drinking, not all of the time, just like save it for occasions? And the smoking, well, I think you should pack that in as well, it's not the most lady like thing, and you're a beautiful girl, you don't need to impress anyone by smoking." Again Andy nodded, blushing slightly at his complement.

"Thank you for your help again Sam. You're a really good friend"

"Yeh, I am pretty awesome. However, I'm not as awesome when I'm tired, and I really want to sleep, so I'm going to turn in, you can stay up if you want, spare rooms all yours whenever you want to go to bed."

"No I'm going to go to bed now, I'm knackered." She rested her head onto Sam's chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, Sam held her head to his chest and the other arm rested around her back, he pressed a soft kiss to her temple and muttered goodnight to her before retreating to his room, Andy close behind, smiling to her as he closed his door and watched her walk down the corridor, he wanted to pull her into his room but knew that with the 'friendship' just being established again that it wasn't a good idea. Both slept right through the night. Sam woke a couple of times but was off to sleep again strait after. Andy woke early to a ringing on her phone.

"Hello?"

"Andy it's me" Andy sat up hearing Tommy's voice on the phone.

"Hi dad, whites up"

"Just wanted to check in with you before i head back to work today, how was last night at Gail's"

"Yeh it was good"

"Ok hun, well I'll see you later tonight then"

"Yup, bye Dad" Andy breathed heavily as she hung up the phone, the thoughts of last night came flooding back to her, she had yet again acted like a mug.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thankyou for all the lovely reviews, as always, I hope this chapter isnt to annoying, its just a filler really. the next chapter will be up real soon. **

**I do not own rookie blue, wish I did because it would be running all year round. **

**Charlie**

After the phone call Andy couldn't get back to sleep. She got up, adjusting her shirt and pushing her fringe out of her face, letting her waves pour down her shoulders. She left the comfort of Sam's spare room and headed to the kitchen where she turned on the coffee machine. Hearing her stomach rumbling she looked in the fridge. She couldn't help but be impressed by the amount of food Sam had in his fridge. The man was a copper and he still found time to do the shopping, something her father had failed to do, leaving the responsibility to her. She pulled out Bacon, sausages and some eggs, before emptying the carton of orange juice into two tall glasses. She cracked on with cooking breakfast for her and Sam, trying her best not to cook burn the bacon, or under cook the sausages. Sam came out of his room around 5 minutes before Andy had finished breakfast, he walked straight towards the coffee machine pouring a cup for himself, before sitting on the bar stool and looking at Andy.

"What ya doing?" Sam's question confused Andy slightly.

"What does it look like I'm doing Muppet? Making breakfast."

"really? I'm impressed, and starving. How long until its ready?" Sam pleaded.

"How long's a piece of string?" Andy waggled her eyebrows as she spoke, taunting Sam's hunger.

"Very funny"

"I'm joking, It will be a couple of minutes" she pushed Sam's juice towards him.

"You didn't have to make breakfast you know" Sam was staring at Andy as he spoke, watching her filter around his kitchen, she stopped.

"And you didn't have to pick me up and sort me out when I over dosed, you didn't have to patch me up when Jack lost his temper, and you certainly didn't have to risk your badge last night for me. I just want to make sure you know that I appreciate it, and my mum used to say, 'the way to a man's heart is through his belly' so I made breakfast. Come to think of it, my mum couldn't cook, maybe that's why my parents didn't love each other" They both laughed at Andy's words, amused slightly at the idea.

"I didn't mind doing those things Andy, no that's a lie, I did but, you know if you need my help, I'm here, just stay out of trouble." Andy nodded at Sam, before piling the food onto the two plates and placing one in front of Sam.

"Enjoy" Sam took the knife and fork that Andy was waving in front of him and did as she said, he sat and ate his breakfast, watching Andy eat hers, occasionally catching each other's eye. And couldn't help but feel happier. Sam had that effect on her, made her feel good, appreciated. It was nice.

"This is really good Andy" Sam broke the silence.

"ah, thanks, it's nothing really."

"I have to go to work in a bit" Sam said glancing at the clock that was hanging on the wall. "You can stay around here until your ready to go home or whatever"

"No, it's fine, ill leave with you, I'll just wash up and get changed" And motioned her hands at his academy top.

"You can wear that until you get home if you like, you said that your top wasn't nice to wear so"

"That would be erm nice, yeh, thank you"

"No problem, right I'm going to shower, do you need to use it after?"

"Erm, nope I'm good, I'll wait until I get home when I get ready to go out"

"Andy, I thought we said you would stop going out as much" Sam looked at her, almost pleading.

"Dude, calm down, I need to go to the supermarket. We have no food in and Dad wont go so! Jeez,, chill out old man"

"I'm sorry"

"Ah it's ok," he tapped his chest twice as she went past "I'm going to get my stuff, don't be long officer"

"You will be the death of me McNally"

"Now wouldn't that be fun" she shoot back

They were both ready, Sam in his jeans and a tight polo shirt, Andy in his academy top with her zip up hoddie wrapped around paired with leggings and boots. They walked to Sam's car, accompanied with light conversation and bickering. It wasn't long before they ended up at Andy's house. She lent over and kissed him on the cheek. She couldn't help but want more, she couldn't help but think that he wanted more, he eyes had gone darker and his breathing was slightly ragged. They still both knew however that if anything happened, now was not the right time. She could accept that he was a proud man, and dating a cop's daughter would probably damage his reputation. A girl could dream though.

"Cheers for the ride Sammy" Her lips were dangerously close to her mouth. She could see him looking between her eyes and her lip, he dampened his bottom lip by swiping his tongue between them. His headed moved slightly towards her, she mimicked his action. Just before their lips were about to meet Sam pulled back, looking down at the steering weal.

"look, I want to but.." Andy interrupted

"Sam, thanks for the lift, ill see you around" she swung open the door and slid out

"Andy, wait" his words were cut of by the door slamming. She could feel his eyes watching her as she walked up to the front door, she flicked the latch on the door after using her keys and waved beifly before closing the door and sinking down behind it. She was angry, if she had to hear Sam tell her that he wanted top but he couldn't once more, she was going to punch him. She couldn't help but feel like a mug again. She keeps putting herself out there, and Sam almost takes her. Maybe its because of last time. Their little indescression. Things were bad after that. Really bad. But, they were different now, she as more grown up, or was she? Going to party all the time, moaning when she didn't get her own way. It was a lot for Andy to think about. So she didn't think about it, she left it, and went and got in the shower before heading to the grocery store.

A few months had gone by, Sam and Andy had seen each other occasionally at the penny or at the station when Andy had gone to meet her Dad. They has exchanged hellos and a few polite questions. Both knew that the mood between them was still awkward, neither knowing where the other stood. Sa wished that their next encounter could have been on better circumstances...

**Cliffhanger, please R&R**


	15. forgiven

**AN: So one comment moaned about Andy's brat like behaviour, Kind of the point of the whole fanfic, bit of a coming of age story, and Sam is going to be 25. From this point onwards. As always, Thank you for your lovely reviews. I read them all and it makes me smile! Another update soon, I promise. **

**MUG: another English word for idiot/ being taken a fool of. **

**R&R **

**I DO NOT OWN ROOKIE BLUE **

**Charlie xx**

As a cop's daughter you know the risks of the job. You know that bad things happen, and that your Dad might not come home that night. Andy thought that her drunk dad was the worst thing the job could have caused her. She had never been more wrong. The Job took her Dad. The job shot him. Shot him straight through the lung. Killing him slowly. Oliver was the one who told her. He came to the house and picked her up in a squad car. At this point he was still alive. Oliver and Andy had rushed into the hospital, up to the floor where her dad was being treated, to be greeted by a Doctor telling Boyko the news. Andy felt the strength in her knees give way as she fell to the floor. Boyko walked over to her and sat down with her, holding her to his chest. Not saying anything, just holding her. Her Dad, the only family she had was gone, dead, never to be here with her again. He wouldn't get to see her get married, wouldn't walk her down the aisle, and wouldn't meet his grand children. The shock hit her harder right then, she pushed herself off all fours before running to the nearest bin and emptying the content of her stomach. That was three hours ago. Everyone who had been waiting in the hallway for her dad had gone about the business, returning to the station. Oliver stayed with Andy, he didn't say anything. Just held her hand whilst they sat in the family waiting room.

"I want to know how it happened" The words left Andy's mouth bluntly. No emotion was shown.

"Andy, I don't know if yo.." he was cut off.

"Now, please Oliver"

"Alright then, huh, erm, They were called to a disturbance call at a house. When they got there, they heard gun shots, your Dad rushed in, there was a man, he had just shot his wife in front of his children. When he saw your Dad he freaked, your dad tried to calm him but it was too late, the Guy shot and hit your dad." Oliver spoke slowly

"Why didn't his partner have his back? Where were they?" Andy questioned and watched as Oliver dropped his head. "Oliver?"

"It was Sam. He was stood behind your Dad"

"He was stood behind my dad? Just standing there. Sam watched as my Dad bleed to death, because he was stood behind him"

"Your dad was protecting Sam Andy, he saved his life"

"So my Dad, the only steady person in my life is now dead because a rookie couldn't look after himself"

"Andy its not like that"

"Where is he" her eyes had stopped crying and her face was stern

"Andy"

"I want to know where he is now Oliver" Oliver nodded

"He is in the hospital as well, he's in a room down the corridor, broke his arm taking the man who shot your dad out"

"My Dad's dead because of him and he has a broken arm" With that Andy got up and stormed into the corridor, she put her head in every door checking to see if he was in there. She finally found his room, storming in and making her presence know. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed, arm in a cast a sling, a few bruises dotting his body.

"Andy" she cut him off before he had the chance to go any further.

"This is your fault; he was protecting you, my Dad, MY DAD SAM! It's your fault he is dead"

"Please Andy, it's not like that, please"

"I WISH IT WAS YOU, I never get to see him again. That because of you. I HATE YOU" The tears began to fall as she shouted, Sam sat, in shock at Andy's words. She turned to walk out of the room; Bunt Sam was now on his feet.

"Andy, please" He grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me" She snapped her head back "I hate you, I never want to see you again"

Andy ran back into the corridor, Oliver was standing with Jerry and Gail. Gail left their side and ran to Andy a held her as she cried. Running a smoothing hand over her back.

"Andy, I'm so sorry this happened to Tommy"

"Take me home please."

"Ok, come on"

Gail walked Andy out to Jerry's car. He drove her home, Gail sat in the back with Andy, letting her rest her head on her lap. When they got back to Andy's she laid on the sofa, letting Gail sit at her feet, rubbing her legs. Andy fell asleep through exhaustion. In the space of a few hours her whole world had fallen to pieces.

A week had gone past. The funeral had been. Tommy has had it planned for years, he used to tell Andy that it was 'just in case something happened' she wish she had never had to open the envelope. She had seen Sam there; he sat right at the back in his dress blues. The majority of people there were coppers. Gail had sat with her at the front, and held her hand when she gave a speech. But that was over now. Boyko had rung her about her Dad's belongings at work. Andy had agreed to clean out his locker, insisting that she wanted to do it.

As she walked into the station people she knew, even people she didn't came up to her, wishing her well, offering their condenses, she nodded at them all, smiling politely. Boyko spotted her from across the room and came and hugged her, before directing her to the locker rooms.

"It's this one Andy"

"Thanks" she took the combination code from Boyko and sat back on the bench as he left the room. Her hands came down to her side as she swiped her hands along the seat. She wasn't one for believing in the afterlife, but knowing her Dad had sat here after he had saved life's, after trying to save the world made her feel slightly more closer to him. She stood up and stepped forward to the locker, twisting the numbers, listening to the tiny clicks as she entered the combination. She opened the door slowly, almost as if something was going to jump at her. She didn't touch anything at first, just admired the organisation of the almost empty locker. A bottle of after shave on the shelf with a pair of cufflinks and a belt. His cloths that he had gone to work with that morning hung on the rail. It was the picture that was pinned to the door that chocked her. It was him on his wedding day with her mum, but he had stuck a picture of Andy when she would have been about 12 years old, in the middle of the picture, making her look part of the family. She unpinned both pictures and put them in her bag. She them emptied the rest of his locker placing it in a plastic bag she had brought before pushing the door slowly shut again. A week, that all the time that had passed at yet, it hadn't felt real until this moment. Standing in front of his now empty locker without him. Her knees felt week as she sat down on the bench again, resting her elbows on her knees and resting her head into th palms of her hand. She fought so hard to keep the tears in, scrunching her eyes shut forcing them to stay in. However hard she tried, they still fell, softly, hitting her hands and tracing down her face and for arm.

"Andy" She jumped at his voice, sniffing back the tears and wiping her face quickly. "Are you ok"

"Yup, people cry when they're ok, didn't you know that Sam"

"Andy, listen, please"

"I don't need to hear you tell me that you're the reason my Dads dead, please go and feel guilty somewhere else, better yet, I'll go, I'm finished" All the word left Andy's mouth in a monotone, she grabbed the bags and left the locker room. Sam watched her go before realising that he couldn't; leave things like that. He turned and ran after her. She could hear his footstep running up behind her.

"Andy, listen to me please. Come on. I don't want you to go. Please" when Andy tuned Sam had expected to see anger on her face again. He didn't. He just saw tears, and upset.

"I can't do this right now Sam. I just need to go home. Please stop making this so hard" Sam failed to muster words and just nodded, and also nodded in response and turned and walked away, turning out the main doors of the reception.

It had been four and a half months since her Dad had passed away. Andy had been left the house, and an incredible amount of money. Which at the time she wanted to go and spend it on drink, and wallow in a swamp of grieving self pity, Gail had other ideas though. She forced Andy to get up. Just going out for walks, going to the shop, eating a real home cooked dinner. Gail stayed over a lot as well. Being in the house alone was something that made Andy nervous, being alone reminded her that her Dad wasn't coming back. Gail had also encouraged her to apologise to Sam. She had admitted that shouting at Sam, blaming him for her Dad's death may have been wrong, but at the time it made sense, she couldn't help but feel like he could have helped her Dad, but she didn't mean the things that she had shouted at Sam.

The good thing about having a best friend who was a Peck meant that favours and strings could be pulled. The fact that she was a cop legacy also meant that the process was a little easier. Elaine Peck, she was the one that had suggested it. She put in the call; she made sure that everything was sorted.

Tomorrow, Andy McNally started the Toronto police academy.


	16. first day

**I am so so truly sorry for the massive delay. I was ill, then i was busy with college, then me and my boyfriend split up so it's kind of been a busy couple of weeks really. But I'm back, and i promise so are my regular update. Right, I know Andy is 18, but in the Uk, when you turn 18 you go into higher education, so I'm kind of putting the police academy into the same category as that. Sorry for the inaccuracy. Play along please. **

**Also, has anyone seen any of the season four pictures that have been realised? Through twitter and what not, ANDY GETS A TATTOO! I want to know why and what! So if you know, please let me know!**

**A little thank you to 'Tiger' whoever you are, you review last night made me get my butt in gear and write, you're diamond. 3**

**RandR**

**_I do not own Rooki_****e Blue.**

**Charlie xx**

Gail picked her up at half 7 that morning to head to the academy. She had been up early, picking out the right thing to wear, making sure she had everything she could possibly need in her bag, including trainers and sportswear, and the use essential. Deciding on wearing a grey blazer, dark denim skinny jeans and a plain top with ankle boots she had finally sorted her outfit out. The day was going well, she had listened hard in the 3 hour induction and was now getting changed for their first self defence combat lesson.

"Andy, i don't understand how you can look so good in sports gear" Gail whined.

"Shut up" Andy just laughed, she would admit that she had been working out a lot more, after her dad passing she really didn't feel like going out, and if she did it would be to see Gail or go to the gym.

"She's right you know you make a sport bra look good" their new friend Tracie piped up.

"Whatever, I'm going to have to put a top on any way, the whole police academy does not need to see my tattoo's" they a laughed quietly and carried on their normal chat as they got themselves ready. They existed the changing room and joined the class at the edge of the matted area. The whole class would be lying if they said they weren't terrified of the guy standing in front of them. He was tall, like really tall, bald head, well built and had a deep voice. He reminded Andy of one of the motivational work out trainers on some DVD's she had at home, only she could laugh at them, where as this guy looked like he could snap her in half.

"I hope you are ready to sweat, this is no easy fitness class that you do at the gym. The stuff you learn here may one day save your life. I suggest you give it you all. If not, I won't pass you. On that note. Spread out, warm up, 50 press up, 50 sit ups and 50 crunches, GO!" Instantly the whole class dropped to the floor, doing as instructed. Some were struggling after the first set of press up's, Andy, Gail and Tracy kept going, keeping their breathing as even as they could, following their trainers every demand. After the drooling session which had been labelled a warm up, everyone was sweaty, and out of breath, a few of the girls, including Andy removed their main tops, leaving her in the sports bra and shorts, making her tattoo's visible, including the new one she got with her Dad name, date of death and his police number that wrapped around the edge of one her hips. A few people glanced their eyes over them but no one played any real attention. Their break was interrupted by the trainer.

"Right, now the real fun starts. I have the old rookies form 15th and 27th division helping me out today, their be here shortly. Pair up, practice you sparing. You're going to need to, you're going to go one on one with some of the best rookies I've ever seen" Andy inwardly cringed at the words. Sam, really, he was one of the old rookie at 15th, what if he was there, she looked up at Gail who wouldn't make eyes contact with her.

"OI! Your patterning me" Andy pointed at her, they moved off to the side and started shadow boxing, whilst having a heated debate.

"How could you not tell me! "

"I'm sorry, Jerry only told me last night, i didn't want you to drop out because Sam was going to be here, maybe it's for the best anyway, now you guys can talk" Gail tried to reason

"Talk, I don't want to talk. I just want to forget about it all. Move on"

"I'm sorry, but it's going to happen, you probably won't even be against with him. "

Things would never be that simple. Of course Sam was there and of course she was going to have to train with him. She watched as Gail and Tracy were both defeated by two other men on the Mat. Both being pinned to the floor. Andy was next. She rose to her feet, adjusting the gloves on her hands and walked towards Sam. He looked at her and went to talk. She shook her head abruptly before he could even say anything. He just nodded in response. They had been sparring for a couple of minutes, Their trainer had been making comment about how sloppy Andy was and that she was pathetic. None of that bothered her until he shouted about thinking she was a cop legacy, and that my parents would be disappointed, clearly this guy hadn't got the memo about her dad dying. Gail grimaced at his words but kept her eyes on Andy, who at this point had her back against Sam's chest with he arms wrapped tights around her, getting ready to push her onto the floor. That when she strikes, pushing her hips back fast and hard into same crutch then pulling an arm free and punching him in the leg causing him to remove his arms, Andy licked her leg round and swiped at his ankles and Sam toppled to the floor, she was quick to pounce on him, forcing him to stay down.

"Jesus Andy, I know you hate me but you're chocking me here" Sam muttered. She removed her hand and got up. The trainer looked at her, slightly in shock, the rest of the class were laughing of cheering, completely surprised by Andy's actions. She just walked away and went and sat with the others.

At the end of the session the trainer asked the ex rookies to give advice to the group.

"Always have your partners back, no matter what, do let them down because if you do something bad could happen," Sam's eyes wavered to Andy at. She didn't take her eyes of Jerry. She knew that the words had hit home to both of them but chose to ignore it. The session finished and everyone left to shower and change. The three girls left the changing room together; Jerry walked towards them in the car park, and started to talk to Gail. Sam wasn't far behind him, Andy looked up at him, he jerked his head to the side, indicating to a new looking truck with a questioning look on his face, she nodded, both walking towards the truck, a safe distance between them. She opened the door and stepped up into the seats, Sam did the same.

"You got a new truck?" Andy questioned, stating the obvious slightly.

"Yeh, got her a couple of months ago"

"Her? You referred to your truck as her?"

"She has feeling Andy; you got to treat her right"

"Something that I didn't do to you" Sam didn't say anything; he just patted his hands against his steering weal. "I wanted to say sorry for the things that I said after Dad, you know, i really don't think that it's your fault, well I did but, I don't know. I know you did all you could and I'm sorry that i said that I wish you had died. I really didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't, it's fine, I just wanted to clear the air and stuff" Sam replied, forcing the meaningful words to leave his mouth. "I just wanted to sort this shit out before you start on the job, it could make things awkward, you know?"

"I Get it" She nodded in response.

"So how have you been?" Sam questioned

"Yeh, erm I've been good, was a bit of a wreck after Dad, but Gail was there, she helped alot so, you know"

"I'm sorry I didn't come round, I just kind of presumed you hated me" Sam admitted

"I never hated you, i just couldn't understand why my Dad was dead, I saw you at the funeral though"

"yeh, i didn't want to intrude so i didn't stay for long after. Sorry for that as well"

"I think we should stop saying sorry" Andy suggested.

"Yep, I agree"

"So have you still been hanging around with Jack?"

"I saw him a couple of times, just when I've been out, and at a party Gail dragged me to, but apart from that not really, we haven't erm you know" Sam nodded, "what about you Sammy, how's being single treating you?"

"I'm not single anymore actually" Sam laughed awkwardly

"O" Andy was slightly shocked, she really didn't expect that.

"Her name is Monica, she's really nice, she's a nurse over at Victoria general."

"She sounds perfect Sam" Andy compliment honestly and quietly, "I really have to go now anyway, The girls are coming round and so, it was nice to see you, I'm sure ill be seeing you soon" She smiled at him and left the car, not giving Sam a chance to respond She couldn't understand the aggravating feeling inside, was it that, after everything, she liked Sam? Or is it the thought of someone else having him. Either way it sucked. She was upset, hurt and just wanted to get home with the girls and drink and eat. So that's what they did. Two and a half bottles later and the honesty was starting to show in the conversation.

"Jerry does this think when were in bed" Gail begun, "He rubs his rose against my cheek when he wants to, you know" All three girls began to laugh at the image of Jerry rubbing his nose over Gail's cheek.

"What's going on with you and that Swareck then?" Tracy questioned Andy.

"Nothing"

"Liar" she shot back

"We have a history, a messy one at that, he basically baby sat me when i was 17, when i turned 18, we slept together, well i wouldn't really say slept, we kind of just went at it on the kitchen worktop right over there" Any directed their eyes to the kitchen surface. "Then i got into some trouble, Sam got me out of it, then, my dad died and i blamed Sam, today was the first time i had spoken to him since the whole thing really"

"You shagged Sam on your kitchen counter, nicely played McNally"

"Out of everything I just told you, that's all you took from it?" All three girls burst out into laughter and carried on throughout the night.


	17. Bitch

**Thank you for the beautiful feedback, as always, Let me know what you think of this chapter, I know its a bit OTT on the bitchy front but her, I got some anger that I need to get out, so enjoy this beauties.**

**I also posted and little One shot, 'try again' have a little read of that if you get the chance.**

**R and R please!**

**Charlie xxx**

You know how they say practise makes perfect, well in Andy's case it didn't. She stupidly thought that as she had been training on the treadmill at the same speed for the last two weeks, that she would be ready to take t up a gear. She could not have been more wrong. It was like something out of a movie, her feet wiped from underneath her and she landed on her face and pride before being dragged of the machine into a pile of the floor. She didn't know what hurt more, her dignity or her body, it wasn't until she struggled to get up that she realised her body, her head was bleeding from where she hit the machine and the side of her ribs were pounding.

Marlow Cruise, one of their trainers in the academy rushed over towards Andy, her arms outstretched to support her. She loved Marlow, all the girls did, she helped them develop skills, and was always willing to lend a hand, and she also proved to be a laugh when they would go out drinking at the penny.

"Andy, are you ok hun?" She tried to look into Andy's eyes as she spoke whilst holding her arms, Tracy and Gail were now also holding her from behind.

"God, this is so embarrassing" she confessed "I can't believe that i just did that"

"Are you ok?" And turned to meet Gail but winced as she did.

"Right, take her to Victoria General. Get her looked over, she doesn't come back until she has doctor's permission."

"Come on Marlow, I'm fine!"

"Don't give me that crap Andy, i don't want to see you until you have a doctor's note" Andy knew by her tone that she wasn't joking.

Gail led her out of the training room, and grabbed a jacket from the changing room to wrap her around her sports bra and shorts. They headed to the hospital in Gail's black SUV. It didn't take long to get checked in and to be seated, Andy was holding a tissue to her head to stop the bleeding, whilst clutching her side.

"Miss McNally" a young blonde nurse called, Andy looked up, meeting the woman's eyes, and smiled, Gail helped her up and walked her over to the cubical the nurse walked to, who at this point was flicking through her notes.

"Hey Andrea, right were going to get you up seated on the bed and check out your head first, then were look at your ribs ok?" The nurse looked at her to check that it was ok.

"That's fine, but I'm fine though really, i was forced to come in"

"Ill be the judge of that Andrea" The nursed laughed along with Andy and Gail as they chatted whilst she poked around Andy's head,

"This is defiantly going to need stitches I'm afraid, Well keep the pressure on it until we've checked out your ribs to make sure there will be no more damage done there. Ok?"

"Yeh that's cool" Andy nodded.

"'You're going to need to take your jacket off." Andy did as she was told, sitting on the bed in her sports bra and shorts. The nurse pushed down on the rib and Andy cried out in pain.

"There's defiantly a crack, if not a break in at least two of you ribs" the nurse exclaimed.

"You have to be joking, how am I meant to carry on in the academy without being able to train" Andy was gutted, and slightly angry.

"you're in the academy? My boyfriends a copper, he loves it" the nurse interjected

"at this rate I'm not going to have the chance." Andy huffed; The nurse and Gail looked at her sympathetically.

"Speaking of Boyfriends, That's mine" she waved her phone at them showing that it was ringing, "Im going to step out and take this whilst I book you in for an X-ray" Both the girls nodded in response.

Gail and Andy were chatting about what Andy was going to do until they heard a conversation outside the cubical.

"SAM! What are you doing here" It was the nurse's voice from earlier.

"Suspect got a little bit brave, jumped from a window, I think he's broken his arm, the idiot, he is just getting looked at now"

Gail and Andy both looked at each other in slight shock. Gail stood up to listen through the curtain.

"That is Sam! And he's sleeping with you nurse, talk about fantasy's!"

"Gail sit down, I don't want him to know im here" Andy pleaded.

"To late" Gail laughed as she pulled the curtain back. The nurse who they had discovered was Monica was standing with Sam.

"Peck, what are you doing here?" Sam questioned.

"Andy had an incident." Was coming to see how long this nurse was going to be, her heads bleeding real bad now so" Sam could hear the bitchyness in Gail's voice.

"Is she ok? What happened?" Sam asked, keeping his cool.

"Ask her" Gail replied as she moved back out the way. Giving a clear view or a damaged looking Andy. Sam was strait by her side, looking at the cut on her head and rubbing his fingers over the bruising on her ribs.

"I'm fine Sam, really, its stupid" Andy laughed quietly looking up at Sam, Gail looked towards Monica who was looking at the situation worriedly, and slightly angrily. Andy coughed, noticing the silence that had fallen over the room.

"What happened?" Sam looked at her still concerned.

"I feel of the treadmill " Andy muttered, looking at the ground

"What?" Sam laughed, encouraging her to say it louder

"I feel of the treadmill Sammy ok! It was stupid and it hurt ok! Now if you wouldn't mind, I would like to get my head stitched together before I bleed to death. Sam just nodded in response, stepping backwards so Monica could prepare the wound for stitching. Andy winced as Monica sew the wound together, much to Gail and Sam's amusement. Monica had been silent the rest of the time. Her chatty mood killed by Sam and Andy's reactions to each other. She was wary of Andy. Andy was weald of after to get an X-ray to confirm the cracked ribs, Gail waited in the cubical, ear wigging on Sam and Monica's conversation.

"You two seem pretty close" Monica stated bluntly.

"Erm I don't know, I knew her Dad, so I've helped her out a bit" Sam shrugged it off

"Doesn't see like that"

"Monica please"

"Tell me the truth Sam"

"Am telling you the truth Monica"

"She called you Sammy. No one calls you Sammy, you have to be close"

"Monica listens to me, it's nothing"

"Ow my god, that her isn't it"

"What?"

"When I asked who you had been with recently to find out if you were clean so we could do it without protection, and you said it was a girl much younger and you didn't really talk anymore, but you used protection!"

The fact that Sam didn't say anything gave away the truth. Gail couldn't help but laugh. Their conversation was brought to an end when Andy was wield back along.

"The man in their told me it was defiantly broken. What am I going to do!? Only have four weeks left at the academy before we graduate"

"It will be fine, I'll call mum" Gail reassured her, walking away with her phone

"I'll wrap your ribs and your be ready to go, your need to take your sports bra of so i can get the right way up, Sam you might want to leave, well i don't know, clearly its nothing you haven't seen before." Both Andy and Sam were shocked at her words, completely taken back, Andy felt a blush rise up her neck.

"I have to go now anyway. Ill talk to you both later." He shot Monica a puzzling look before leaving.

There was an awkward silence between the pair before Gail marched back in.

"Mum's made a call. You will graduate from the academy as normal, seeing as weve done all the exams, its just the fitness, she spoke to the heads of the academy. Its all fine, we are still going to graduate together" Both Gail and Andy smiled brightly

"Your mum in so amazing, God i can relax now"

"That how you do it hey" Monica interjected

"What?" Andy looked puzzled

"Don't really do any hard work, just use everyone else to get it, sleeping with fellow officers, pretending to be friends with families of the people in high places, I bet your Dad got you into the academy, him and my Sam are probably still pulling strings for you." Monica pushed the last piece of dressing across Andy's body and handed her a prescription.

"I may of had a few strings pulled to get me in the academy, but since I have been there i worked my ass off to prove myself, I have been top of the class, in every class may I add for the entire length of the academy. Ow and for your information, the only guy who my dad can pull strings for me with is the big man up there" Andy pointed towards the ceiling. "He was shot, ask Sam about it, he was there" With that Andy pulled on her jacket as slowly as she could, trying to prevent it hurting before walking out of the cubical. Monica was left facing Gail.

"She may have been too good for this but im not" Gail pulled her arm up and slapped it across Monica's face, not too hard, but hard enough for it to sting Monica's face and leave a sight red mark.

"You little bitch, how dare you" Monica said, her words laced with bitterness

"How dare I? I think you mean, how dare you? Ask Sam about Andy, I dare you, she isn't some silly little girl who sleeps with people to get in high places, she's had it tough, don't ever talk to her or about her like that again."

Gail left the hospital and went in search for Andy, she found her leaning against the edge of her SUV. Andy had already text Marlow to let her know and she said that she was the one that spoke to mother Peck. Andy had thanked her in text and promised to buy her a drink at the penny.

"do you want to go for a drink?" Andy questioned pleadingly

"Only if you have in mind a whole bottle of tequila?"

"After that little showdown, I think i could do with two" Both girls laughed as they got into the car and drove over to Andy's to get changed. A few hours later after dinner, they walked round to the penny, Andy noticed Sam's truck in the parking lot. Brilliant. They entered the penny, and were greeted by the future rookie table, all questioning how she was, she hushed them all and kept then quite whist she told them about her injury, before letting them know that she would still be graduating.

"Guys, im not being funny, but that hot blond chick with Swareck is checking me out"

"Dov, now im not being funny but that chick is sending death glares this way, and im pretty sure there at Andy" Tracy was confused by her own statement. "Why is she looking at you like that.

"Sam's girlfriend, doesn't like our history, and i think Gail may have pissed her off" The rookies went back to their normal conversation before Andy got up to get herself another drink. Instead of ordering shots for the table she just ordered a new bottle.

"Go easy McNally, we now how you get when you have been drinking" Sam laughed at his own joke.

"I se you've been let of your leach Sammy" It was Andy's turn to laugh now.

"Monica asked me about you, in fact she told me you said to ask about you, she also informed me of mini peck slapping her? What's that all about Andy?" Sam looked at her. Andy simply looked back.

"Your girl said some pretty heavy things after you had left, Gail wasn't happy, that's why she hit her, and as for me, I don't need to prove myself to her, but if she wants an explanation she can get it from you, you can leave out the bits that you want to then."

"Alright, i get it. Monica can be a little intense"

"Yeh, i got that from when she accused me of shagging the entire police force to get me where i wanted, and by the way she is looking at me now"

"Ok, ill talk to her. I don't want you guys to fight. Anyway, i hear your graduating soon, tats pretty cool. Have you got any family coming up to watch you"

"There isn't really anyone important enough to, Dads sister lives miles away, i haven't seen or heard from her since the funeral. So no one really"

"I'll come if you want?" Sam seemed genuine in his offer

"I wouldn't want little Miss Sysco nurse over there getting jealous"

"Ill deal with Monica. You get me a ticket! Don't be embarrassed when i stand up and cheer though."

"I wont, Ill text you the detail, I need to get this back" She lifted the bottle of tequila of the bar "In the future, leave you dog at home Sammy" She nodded towards Monica

Sam just shook his head before heading back to the table to explain to Monica why he was talking to her new arch enemy for so long, Andy on the other hand, ended up drinking at least half the bottle of tequila to numb her ribs before being carefully carried home but the strong arms of Jerry, Marlow, Tracy and Gail close behind.

Andy knew one thing at that point in time.

She was going to feel like crap in the morning


	18. Graduate

**Hello my lovely's. Thank you for your kind reviews! To be honest, I don't know where this story is going at the moment, so I'm just going to have a bit of fun with it at the moment, hence the dunked girls that will be seen in the next chapter. I'm contemplating throwing another spanner in the works that will stop Andy and Sam being together, because that's always fun! **

**Let me know what you think pleaseeeeeeee or inbox me any ideas you have! **

**RandR**

**Charlie xx **

Sam was looking forward to Andy's graduation, he was glad they were friends again and that she no longer blamed him, he did however have a problem. Monica. She had made it clear that she didn't like Andy and his past; she also made numerous comments about Andy's age and her attitude. Andy would be 19 in a few weeks, and in Monica's eyes, she was still a child. In some context he would agree, but Andy had proven recently her majority and Sam couldn't help but feel proud.

"I don't understand why you have to go and watch her graduate Sam?" Monica was laying in bed watching Sam as he got dressed into his black suit with a dark navy blue shirt, the top few buttons being left open. He headed to sort out his hair, trying to look presentable. He shouted his response to her from the bathroom.

"You know why, she's a friend, who has no family, and I offered so" Monica at this point had left the bed and come and laced her hands around Sam's waist.

"I think maybe your leading her on a bit Sam, she's just a kid, who clearly fancies you and your making harder for her" Sam turned around to face her, pushing her hands down from his body.

"Stop Monica, just stop ok? Andy for one is not a child, I've told you what she's been through so show some respect and for the record, she does not have a crush, you sound like a school girl, just pack it in will you"

"I thought school girls were you thing Sam" He didn't miss the bitter spite in her voice as she turned and headed out the bathroom. He followed her out five minutes later.

"That was un called for" Sam said, staring at her.

"No, what is uncalled for is you trying to please the little bitch constantly"

"Don't call her a bitch, she's done shit all wrong to you and your acting like this, it has to stop, or this will" He motioned towards the space between them.

"So you're saying I have to be nice to her, or were over?"

"I never said nice, just civil" Monica looked shocked at his request.

"Well, I see how it is Sam; I don't want to be nice to little girls who act all innocent just so they can get you out of your pants. It's me or her Sam"

"Don't do this Monica, your causing a fuss, and ill be late"

"Ow I would hate for you to be late for little miss McfuckingNally, I'm done, were done" Monica pushed of from her seated position on her bed and put on her cloths, she disappeared out of his bedroom, Sam stood still at the end of the bed, ready to go out, but completely in shock and what had just happened. He heard the door slam 2 minutes later.

Taking one final look in the mirror, he headed out of his apartment to his truck and headed to Andy's, he promised that he would give her a lift to the graduation as he knew she was a little down at the fact she had no family there. He arrived at her house and headed up the familiar path way to her door, knocking in a charmed like fashion and leading against the frame waiting for her to answer. He could see her through the clouded glass as she bounded towards the door. She fung it open, clearly not ready, she was wearing a light blue dress that looked like one of them summery one, it flowed from her waist and rested mid thigh. Her hand were clasped around mettle tong like things that were gripping her eye lashes.

"Sorry, I'm almost ready" She was hopping around on one foot trying to put a shoe on.

"McNally, Its fine, what the hell are you doing" Sam waved his hand at her eyes.

"Curling my eye lashes Sam, der, what else would i be doing" She laughed at him as if it was a stupid question.

"It looks more like a form of torture Andy" Sam laughed back at her. Andy removed the curlers from her eyes and patted her hair in the mirror, checking herself in the mirror.

"Do I look ok? I know i have to get changed into uniform when i get there, but do I look like respective" she questioned, with genuine concern.

"Andy, you look beautiful, now come on!" Sam hurried her, she rushed out the door in front of Sam and he pulled the door closed at he walked out. They were in the car on the way to the graduation, Sam's phone started ringing. He pulled t from his pocket and looked at the ID 'Monica' he pressed ignore and chucked it on the dash board.

"Who was that?" Andy questioned

"No one important"

"Looked important, and seeing as its ringing again" she picked his phone up of the dash board. "Its Monica" she stated bluntly.

"Just ignore it." Sam was also blunt in his responce

"Why arnt you talking?"

"No reason"

"Sam, your lying" Andy laughed at his attempts.

"You"

"What?" Andy looked confused.

"You, she doesn't like our history, the stuff we did, she's not cool with that. Doesn't like me coming to your graduation even more."

"Sam, I don't expect you to do that for me she's your girlfriend, you should have stayed with her"

"She said some really harsh things about you McNally, don't defend her."

"And? I've said some really mean things about her as well, she kind of deserved it but"

Sam laughed at her. He couldn't help but laugh at her response to him; she clearly didn't like Monica yet acted like she did.

"She asked me to chose between you, and even though you are a massive pain in the ass and you have definitely given me my first grey hair, I still want you in my life, In a completely non soppy un romantic way" He winked at her holding his hand to his heart.

"I don't expect you to chose between me and her, and even if she did want you to make that choice, the fact she is constantly ringing you know would indicate that she regrets it and want you back Sammy" Andy negotiated

"I suppose, maybe, anyway, enough about me, come on, it's your big day! Were here, go get changed, and try not to trip on stage!"

"Screw you Sammy" she punched his arm and existed the car quickly before he could react. He left it half an hour before he got out the truck and headed to the seating area, flashing his ticket to the wardens on the door, he took a seat next to Jerry, who was sitting with Gail's parents, looking rather scared.

"Dude, these guys terrify me, they keep calling me Jimmy." He whispered to Sam in a hushed voice.

"Your sitting next two of the most powerful people in the city, your meant to be scared... Jimmy" Jerry turned and hit Sam, which resulted in a raised eyebrow from Gail's mum. Jerry and Sam sunk back in their chairs like they had been told of by their parents. The speeches started and the new rookies began to walk on stage, collecting their certificates that had been tied like scrolls, Andy walked on after being called on, he realised how happy she was by the beaming smile on her face, she was dressed in her full blues, she walked across the stage without falling, which was always a god thing. Sam couldn't help but clap a little louder when she walked. He was proud. There was no denying it. The rest of the service went ahead without any issues. The guest all headed out to the main grass area outside and were all handed glasses of Champaign whilst they waited for their family members to get changed. Jerry and Sam kept to themselves, chatting about work and sport. Gail, Andy and Tracy walked out together, they saw a young boy run over to the group and jumping up at Tracy, the girls cooed over him for a while before heading to the boys. They chatted for half an hour and were joined by Dex, who was Tracy's boyfriend.

"Right, well we best be off, get little man here home, Still up for going out tonight though?" Tracy informed the group, directing the questions at the girls.

"Yahhhh! Course we are, come over to mine at like 8? And where get ready then head out?" Andy replied, Gail nodding at Andy's response.

"Ok! See you then!" Sam watched as Tracy, Dex and Leo walked away.

"I didn't know Nash had a kid?" Sam questioned.

"Yes Leo, he's four, and sooo cute!"

"I swear all girls love kids, i don't get the attracton, you ready to head out Andy?"

"yeh sure, And not all girls like kids, Gail eats babies" Andy laughed as she talked, walking to the car park with Jerry and Gail.

"You eat babies?" Jerry looked at Gail as he spoke

"Of course I don't, I just don't like children" Gail replied looking at the floor.

"Right" The whole ground laughed. They all said goodbye, Gail promising to be at Andy's for 8, before Andy and Sam headed back to Sam's truck.

"So were you heading tonight?"

"Just out to a club probably, go dancing, drink to much and stumble home, perfect night" Andy winked at Sam.

"I don't like the idea of you walking back by yourself" Sam said seriously.

"I won't be by myself, Gail will probably stay" Andy reassured him.

"Ok, ring if you need me though," They soon arrived at Andy's, Sam refused the offer from Andy to come in, insisting he had to be home to try and sort out this thing with Monica, Andy smiled at him happily when he said that. Stating that she didn't want him to be unhappy because of her.

After going home Sam sat around for a couple of hours before giving in and phoning Monica. Inviting her around for dinner to 'talk' about their issues. They argued allot but ended ok with Monica spread across the sofa, her head on Sam's lap, asleep. That was until he got a phone call from Jerry.

"Jerry do you realise it's" he paused to look at the clock, "half 2 in the morning" Sam sounded rather Annoyed.

"Yes, I do, I've just had my own wakeup call"

"What ever, what do you want?"

"Well turns out Gail caused a bit of trouble at the club tonight, Andy ended up getting into a fight defending Gail. Its fine, Their fine, their all really drunk a were laughing down the phone, but they want to come home and I can't fit them all in my car, so can you go pick them up in the truck and drop them home, you can swing past mine first and ill come with you if you want?"

"Jesus Christ, that girl is drawn to trouble, I swear down! Yeh will be at yours in 10, Bye"

"Bye" Sam tried to move Monica of his lap without waking her, he shuffled over to the front door, pushing on his shoes and pulled a hoddie on.

"Where are you going" Monica's voice sounded horse as she spoke

"Andy got into some trouble, I need to go and pick her up" Monica soon woke up properly.

"Really Sam? After all we just talked about"

"I'm just giving her a lift home"

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armour, if you go I won't be here when you come home"

"Do you know what? That's fine by me" Sam slammed the door as he walked out, slightly regretting doing it as loudly as he remembered he had neighbour.

Once he reached Jerry they drove to the club, and parked in the car park nearby before trying to find the girls...

**RANDR**


	19. drunken mess's and morning coffee

**Hello beauts! **

**Sorry for the lack of updates this weekend, I was looking around Manchester uni! Anyway, thank you all for reviews! They were useful! I know allot of you just want them to hurry up and get together already, but come on, that boring? If anything, the show shows us they don't do thinks the easy way. There will be some Sam and Andy togetherness soon, but i just don't know if they are ready to be together, but anyway. YOU HAVE YOUR WISH, NO MORE MONICA!**

**Any advice please let me know and any suggestions do that to! **

**Much love **

**Charlie xx**

It didn't take long. They were the loud ones, standing at the front of the club, giggling and stumbling. There were a group of young guys around them who were trying to steady them; also laughing at the state they had got themselves in. Sam and Jerry both spotted the girls at the same time, the observed them for a second before turning to each other and laughing.

"It worries me that they are the next lot of rookies" Jerry looked towards the scene as he spoke

"We could always arrest them now, drunk and disorderly?" Sam laughed at his own joke.

"Like that would go down well, Gail would have my balls on a plate, Andy would do the same with yours" Jerry eyes darted to Sam's to see his reaction

"I've told you 100 times, there is nothing going on with us, were friends, I'm just looking out for her ok?"

"Fine, ok, whatever, come on" They walked closer towards the girls and started to understand how drunk they really were, Andy was pretty much being held up by a boy who was talking full advantage of her short low cut dress whilst Gail and Tracy were leaning against each other. Sam watched as Jerry went over to Gail and laughed at her struggle to walk towards him, Tracy, after losing her leading partner fell to the ground. Leaving Jerry to pick up the two girls, Sam wondered over to Andy.

"Sammmmyyyyyyy, Sammy! Come here, meet my new friend" She had excitement in her voice. Sam simply looked up at the guy and nodded his head. "I think I'm just going to go home with him, so ill see you soon" The boy holding her up grinned like a chestier cat.

"I don't think that's a good idea McNally" Sam stepped towards Andy trying to take her hand, the boy out his body between them.

"Don't be a buzz kill man," Sam looked the boy in the eyes, that was all it took for him to back down and leave Andy's side.

"Sam, why did you do that, he was nice" Andy whined like a school girl.

"Yeh, I'm sure he was Andy, come on, let's get you home" He linked his arm around her waist and walked her over to Jerry and the other girls He was holding Gail up, whilst holding Tracy's hair as she emptied the content of her stomach into the drain.

"That" Sam pointed at Tracy "Is not getting in my truck" Andy chucked slightly as she clung to Sam's chest.

"Come on man; help me get her up, the sooner we drop her of the easier it will be". After a 15 minute struggle with seating, seat belts, sick and temper tantrums, the three girls were situated in the back of Sam's truck. They ended up driving to Jerry's first, and depositing Gail at his so that he could look after her, they then headed to Dex's place to deliver Tracy, who was feeling better after being sick, Dex had thanked Sam for bringing her home, whilst Sam was walking back from taking Tracy to her door from his truck, Andy had moved from the back seat to the front seat whilst waiting for Sam.

"So I hear you got in a little trouble tonight McNally"

"Hardly, just some Girl started on Gail, she got a little heavy handed so we just had to put her in her place" She looked at Sam innocently, laughing as she told her story.

"You just attract trouble don't you" the question was rhetorical, but Andy felt the need to anew.

"No I don't, ok well sometimes, ye hi do don't I" she was mumbling fast as she spoke, it was now Sam's turn to laugh at her. The rest of the journey left Sam listing to Andy tell him about the 'jumped up bitches' that they were clubbing with. By the time they got home, Andy had sobered up a bit and was able to walk to the door unaided.

"Thank you for picking us up today, I really appreciate it" She took her keys out of her bag and tried to un look the door, her hands shook slightly from the alcohol and she tried to get in. Sam took the key from her hand and lead her inside heading to the kitchen for a bottle of water, Andy sat on the sofa and pulled down the blanket that rested on the top. She looked up as Sam brought the water back to her.

"thanks. You should go, I know you were seeing Monica after we talked erlyer so you should get back to her"

"Ah well, me and Monica are finished" Andy looked towards him shocked

"Please tell me it's not because of me?"

"Its not because of you"

"Don't lie to me Sam"

"You told me to say that"

"Ow my god, she hates you because of me" she was mumbling again, blabbering about how much of a bad person she was for ruining over's relationships.

"Andy its fine, like seriously, It would have never have worked out, we were both to busy."

"Ok, you should still get going, Don't you have work in like a few hours"

"No i have tomorrow of so I can sleep in" she nodded in response

"Well, you can have the spare room if you like? Save you having to drive around again" Andy offered as she pushed the blanket of her again walking towards Sam.

"I don't want to be any trouble Andy; its fine will be of" Sam shook his head as Andy walked closer

"You? Trouble? Really? Come on" Andy took his hand and lead him up the stairs, to outside the spare room. She opened the door and realised his hand.

"It's all been re decorated since you last stayed, after Dad died It didn't want the house to constantly remind me of him. So I've been redecorating room by room. Its just the kitchen and lounge to go now so. If you need anything, ill be next door" she smiled at him before heading out of his room to hers.

"night" Sam took in the room around him, it looked good, modern. He didn't take in to much detail because he was so tired, instead, he striped to his boxers and got into bed.

By the time he woke up it was gone half 10. Feeling groggy from the lack of sleep he had had due in the night he headed down stairs to the find Andy in his joggers that he had taken of last night, remaining shirtless. He wasn't surprised when he didn't see her, heading straight to the kitchen he pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured it into a glass that was sitting on Andy's draining board. He lent back on the countertop and rubbed his hand over his face to wake himself up before drinking the juice. He ended up moving over to the couch to sit down and watch TV. Around ten minutes later he heard a shower turn on and presumed Andy had got up and gone straight in the shower. He was right fifteen minutes later her watched as she walked down the stairs in only her towel. She shrieked as she got to the bottom of her stairs and she saw Sam and slipped off the bottom stair and landed on her ass. Sam rushed over to her laughing after he saw she was ok before extending his arm to help her up. She clung to the top of her towel with the other hand.

"Jesus, what the hell are you doing here?" Andy blurted out

"You invited me to stay last night after I rescued you from the night club" he replied, confused by her question then conforming to a smug look on his face when he realised she had completely forgot.

"ow, yeh, right I completely forgot" She was standing on two feet again and went to the sofa to sit down, Sam watched as she did, following her to the sofa, he was about to sit down when Andy smacked his leg and pointed to the kitchen.

"seeing as I let you stay n my house last night, you owe it to me to make me coffee, go" She pointed at the kitchen again whilst Sam looked down at her

"Well seeing as I picked you up last night, I think you should make me coffee" he folded his arms across his chest.

"You stopped me from going home with a ridiculously good looking guy last night. You most certainly need to make the coffee!" Andy shot back.

"Oh please, the kid was pathetic, I just had to look at his and he cowed away, you can do better than that" Sam laughed again

"I know" Andy's word were suddenly heavier " But anyway, Coffee now, Please" She pretended to batter her eye lids at him and punted like a toddler.

"Fine, you win" Sam shuffled through to the kitchen and made 2 cups of coffee before retreating back to the sofa, Andy wasn't there but she bounced back down the stairs a couple of minutes later in leggings, fluffy socks and a hoddie jumper, her hair was still wet and pulled up to rest on the top of her head. She had a jumper in her hand. She launched it at Sam, which almost caused him to spill his coffee down his bare chest.

"Jesus McNally, you almost burnt me" He said as he placed his coffee mug on the table before pulling the jumper over his head that he had taken of last night.

"Yep, well, you needed to cover up, 1 its cold and the heating's broken, and two, those abs can do wicked things to a lady Sammy" she laughed as she sulked back down onto the sofa, tucking her feet underneath her and sipping the coffee from the mug winking at Sam as she did. He laughed lightly. She flicked through the channels on the TV, settling on watching the news.

"What are your plans for your day then?" Sam questioned Andy.

"Erm, probably sleep some more, eat loads of hangover food, and track down someone to fix my boiler."

"I can fix your boiler, well i can take a look at it?"

"You can fix a boiler?" Andy laughed at him

"I'm a skilled man McNally, these hands have many talents"

"ow, I know they do" again he laughed quietly, she got up and Sam remained seated.

"Come on what are you waiting for. This house is freezing!"


	20. Chapter 20

Well, I'm rather sorry that i have been the worlds worst updater (is that even a word) ever. I have be tied down with homework, i have written 8 essays in a week and a half, no joke, there should be laws against this! So I want to say I am incredibly sorry, and this was a bit of a rush so excuse any mistakes!

To be honest, I don't know where I'm going with this, any suggestions, inbox meJ

I do not own rookie blue... if I did, it would be back on next week!

Andy was right. The boiler was defiantly not fixing itself. It looked like it hadn't been serviced since it was originally fitted. Sam had worked on it for over 2 hours, twisting this, pulling that but still he could not figure out the problem. Andy had wandered past a few times to check on his progress, each time wearing more cloths to put pressure on Sam over the coldness of her house.

"How's it going Sammmmmm?" Andy dragged again, for the 5th time that hour.

"I give up, like seriously, what the hell it wrong with this thing!" Sam through the rag down on the surface and slammed the boiler door shut.

"Well I thought that's what you were trying to find out?" Andy shot at Sam, her words laced with sarcasm.

"Funny McNally, I'll call my friend, he can have it sorted for you when he's free, for the mean time though, it looks like you're going to freeze." He laughed as he taunted her coldness.

Sam continued to clean up the various things he had been using shuffling around the room putting things back into place whilst hitting texts to his friend to come and sort out Andy's boiler. He found Andy later, sitting on the work bench where their indiscretion had happened months previous. He passed the thought from his head as he walked over to her, putting the dirty cloth into the sink and starting to wash his hands. She looked up from her phone.

"Gail and Jerry are going to lunch at the mall, you up for it? You never know, it might be warmer than it is here!" Sam let out a low chuckle,

"Sure, I'll have to swing passed mine to get changed though. Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to change" Sam looked at Andy. She was dressed in joggers, slippers and a hooded jumper with her dressing gown wrapped around her topped with a hat. Andy looked down at herself.

"What!? Its cold" she wined, but I'll go get ready." She hopped down of the work surfaces and passed up the stairs, gripping the banister and sliding round to the stairs, before disappearing from Sam's sight. He headed back to the lounge and put on a friends rerun whilst wafting for Andy. She reappeared from upstairs in a pair of jeans and tight tank top with a grey cardigan.

"Come on what you waiting for" she charmed at Sam as she reached the cloths peg to pull her coat and scarf down, Sam watched as she got herself together.

"You apparently" He got up and walked towards Andy, copying her motion by putting his coat on.

The mall wasn't busy. They had parked quickly and near the entrance which meant the short walk in the brisk cold weather was quick. Andy has wrapped her cardigan tighter around her, keeping her arms across her body. Sam let out a  
low chuckle, amused at her reaction to the weather. They continued through the doors which Sam had held open for Andy and found the nearest escalator that took them to the food court.

"Where are they then?" Sam huffed, almost annoyed that Gail and Jerry wernt at the food court already waiting.

"Jesus Sam, there only 5 minutes late! There a happy lovy dovy couple, maybe they are just enjoying being together"

"God, you sound like one of those dreadful tv shows about love and guidance." He shook his head at her.

"Just because your getting old and you have no body to love you, doesn't mean that you can put a downer on everyone else's relationships!" Andy shot back, un amused.

"Getting old! Nobody loves me! I have you know McNally, that women love to love me. You for starters" he didn't look at her as he responded as he knew her response would be brutal. She flung her arm out, hitting his arm with the back of her hand. He scrunched his face and gripped his arm pretending to be in agony. An old couple walked past and look at Sam weirdly, questioning his dramatic performance. Andy started to laugh as Sam shot upwards as he realised the old couples stares were aimed at him. After they had gotten over Sam's extravagant behaviour they went and sat down at a table outside one of the restaurants. Sam watched as Andy pulled her phone out of her pocket, sliding to unlock the screen and scrolling through her contacts to find a number. She held the phone to her ear.

"Gail, where are you, Sam's getting inpatient" Sam gave Andy an un amused look.

"Now you could always do something to keep him interested" she could hear the innuendo in her voice, and knowing Gail she was probably laughing right now.

"Jesus Gail, have some self respect! How long are you going to be?" Andy lent on the table, supporting her face with the palms of her hands. Sam was looking at her and shrugged his arms, clearly demanding a response from Andy's question to Gail.

"Turn around you idiot" Gail was laughing down the phone as Andy whipped her head around, who was now also laughing lightly. She hung up the phone and stood to great Gail.

"Your looking very pretty" Andy's sarcasm didn't go un misses by a hung-over Gail. She didn't look terrible, but her face was whiter than normal and her hair was messily thrown into a ponytail on the back of her head.

"Just because you have perfected this whole hangover look didn't mean the rest if us have ok!" Gail's voice was laced with bitterness. Jerry had say next to Sam, and the two were deep in conversation.

"What time did you get back from Andy's last night?" Jerry questioned

"I, erm, I stayed at Andy's" Sam looked up to meet Jerry's eyes to be greeted with a smug grin and a waggling of his eyebrows.

"Not like that you Muppet!" Sam lightly thudded Jerry on the arm. "It was late, crashed on the couch, we just friends"

"With benefits" Jerry wiggled his eyebrows again, Sam wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, he chose to answer.

"The only benefit she gets from me is lifts home late at night! And that's thanks to you" Sam turned his attention to the girls who were joking about something, still standing up.

"Are you two going to sit down so we can order?" Sam pleaded to the girls.

"Keep you knickers on Swareck" Gail shot back

"I don't wear knickers" Sam replied, trying to be Whitby only to be shot down again by Gail's response ...

"I'm sure Andy would know that" the table fell into an awkward silence, that was thankful broke a few seconds later by a waitress who had came to take their order.

The group gave their order to the waitress and returned to a much milder conversation, involving the events of the night before both girls were giggling together, both boys were laughing at the girls. Sam watched Andy laughing, seeing a blush grow over her face when Gail started to talk about all the boys that had been paying Andy attention last night. She was so modest, ignoring her image and passing it of as horny over eager men who were only looking for one thing. The finished their meal, and the newly promoted Jerry paid the bill.

"Right well we best is off" Jerry directed his suggestion at Gail who nodded in response. They all stood up, the boys watched as Gail whispered something in Andy's ear, before pecking her on the check to say goodbye. Andy turned back to Sam who was giving Jerry what was known as a 'man hug' which to Andy seemed more like an awkward shoulder barge, jerry then linked his arm around girls waist and they made their way to Jerry's car.

"Sammmm" Andy dragged his name out as he turned around to look at her.

"What do you want?" He knew the tone of her voice meant that she was going to ask him a question that would most likely put him out.

"Well, I need to do a tad bit of shopping, and when I say a tad, I mean kind of allot. And then I need to get some food in the house, don't suppose you fancy being my chaperone? Gail is usually, but well, she is otherwise occupied"

"Ok" Sam's response was quick. To be honest with himself, he really didn't mind spending the time with her, he was glad that she was like this, the normal Andy.

"Are you sure?" Andy questioned, clearly puzzled by his quick response.

"Yup, but I'm not carrying your bags though"

"Deal" the two of them walked from shop to shop, Sam watched as she shopped, she seemed to gain allot of male attention that she was completely un aware of, she had turned the heads of boys, men, other women's boyfriends, and yet she still spent all her time laughing with Sam, joking around with him, or darting in and out of shops and buying way to much stuff. Sam, much to his distaste, was now carrying Andy's bags, he had got fed up with watching her struggle.

Andy declared that her last shop was Victoria secret, and Sam would be lying if he said he wasn't wondering what she was buying. He didn't like the fact that he liked her, he was slightly concerned. When Jess had visited she had made his feeling towards Andy seem simple. But for them, things never were. She appeared 10 minutes later with a average sized pink bag with the gracious lettering on it.

"Im done now, we can go to the grocery store on the way home if that's ok?"

"Sure that's cool, but you making me dinner" Sam gave Andy the fake ultimatum.

"I think I can manage that" they pair laughed as they walked back to Sam's truck and went to the supermarket, the shop was quick, Andy was like a whippet as she whizzed round the store, grabbing everything that she needed and paying on her card, Sam pushed the trolley back to her car and they both abandoned the stuff with her bags in the boot of Sam's truck. When they finally got back to Andy's the first thing she did was put the kettle on. She was dying for a cup of coffee and by the look on Sam's face, he was too. Sam helped her unpack, having general conversation about life as they did.

"So what did you buy today?" The pair had finally sat down on the sofa either side of her shopping bags.

"Just this and that, i have needed to go shopping for ages, just haven't had time with the academy and sorting out the house, so I have finally treated myself" She said as she lent her head onto the back of the sofa. She flung forward suddenly looking existed.

"What?" Sam questioned, looking worried.

"I'm going to try it all on, and you can tell me what you think, ok? Well you don't have a choice so it will have to be ok." She grabbed the first couple of bags and headed upstairs to her room, Sam sat back of the sofa laughing to himself at Andy's childlike ways. His eyes dropped to the bags that were left of on the sofa, when the pink bag, labelled Victoria secret caught his eye. This could be interesting...

Cliff hanger ;0

leave a comment, it will make me happy.


	21. Victoria

**YO! I'm sorry, been swamped at college, I know you don't care for my lame excuses, so thank you for your reviews, I promise i will be better in the future, I love you all, please review! **

**Charlie xxx**

It had all happened quickly, one minute he was thinking about her in the underwear, the next minute she was wearing the underwear. He had to admit, he was shocked when the words left his mouth, requesting her to try on whatever was in the pink Victoria Secret bag, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy the sight that was in front of him.

"You don't think it's too much" Andy questioned, her head bowed slightly, but her eyes raised to look at Sam.

"No, I err, think it's nice" Sam mumbled out., stammering slightly over his words.

"A girl is standing in front of you, wearing next to nothing, and you think its nice" Andy paused for a minute... "Dear god, did Monica turn you gay?" Andy laughed at her own words as she turned to walk back up the stairs to cover herself up.

Sam sat, dazed, did she really just say that? Gay? She thinks he is gay? He couldn't decide if he thought it was funny or whether he should be angered. He knew she was joking, he was almost sure of it but really? was that called for. She reappeared from upstairs, a long shirt and boy shirts draped across her body.

"You want dinner yet?" she asked Sam as she headed to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of red wine, and grabbed Sam a beer, she went to walk back through to the lounge, but found Sam standing behind her.

" Wooh! Give a girl a heart attack!" Andy flung back, surprised by his presence.

"That wouldn't be so bad hey? Means that I would be able to give you mouth to mouth when you stop breathing" Sam smirked as he watched the blush rise up past her neck.

"Right, so dinner it is then?" she turned quickly and headed back to the kitchen. Sam followed, slowly, giving her time to compose herself. He had to give it to Andy, she had changed allot since he first met her. She used to be angry at everyone, have an answer for everything, and not to mention her attitude. Now she was allot more modest and calm and had a decent future ahead of her, Sam was extremely glad she still had the fun in her, and that she hadn't lost the ability to drive him crazy. He found himself leaning against the counter, watching Andy work on their dinner, before they feel into casual conversation about expectation of her when she would be on the job.

They ate dinner, laughing about various hiccups that had occurred in Sam's life as a officer.

"YOU HAD TO ARREST A NAKED WOMAN!" Andy spluttered, smacking her hand down on her breakfast bar.

"It was one time, I wasn't given much of a choice, I was a rookie at the time which meant I just did what I was told, much to the laughter of my TO's" a silence fell between the pair.

"Sounds just about right for dad" Andy laughed quietly to herself, thinking about Sam and her dad.

The evening past quickly. Sam and Andy were lounged across her sofa, Sam had a bottle of beer in one hand, Rubbing Andy's feet with his other, she had a glass of wine in her grasp whilst she rested her head on the arm of the sofa. They were watching 'The Great Gatsby' a film that Andy was clearly obsessed with as she hasn't taken her eyes of the screen.

Once the film finished Andy looked over at Sam.

"Wasn't that just the best film ever?" Andy exclaimed, Sam dropped his head.

"Not really, a guy who commits crime to become rich to get the girl, only to end up dead? Have you forgot I'm a copper McNally, these people make my Job incredibly hard"

"He only got into the drug cycle so he could become an upper class citizen, he would do anything for Daisy! It's romantic and tragic" Andy pulled her feet back to her chest wrapping her arms around her legs in a defensive motion.

"Come on McNally, you can't really be into the romantic guy doing everything he can for the one he loves, the world doesn't work like that, you need to open your eyes if you're going to be working on the streets" Andy glared across the sofa at Sam.

"So because I believe that there may be a decent guy out there somewhere, who will treat a girl well, I won't be able to do my job? Seriously Sam"

"That's not what I meant Andy and you know it" He looked up at her waiting for a response, he dint get one as she swung her legs round and carried her empty glass to the kitchen. Sam reached out to grab her wrist to turn her back around. It was soon shrugged away.

He sat on her sofa, alone for half an hour before walking into the kitchen to find nobody there, the back door was open, he saw Andy sitting on the stairs to the new decking, a glass dish one side of her, and a cigarette in one hand, a full glass of wine again in the other.

"I thought you quit all that crap Andy" he pointed to her hand

"I have" she replied bluntly.

"Last time I checked, having a cigarette doesn't count as stopping?" She continued to face away from him.

"I only have one now and again when people piss me off Sam"

"Andy, I don't get why you're being all aggie, I'm sorry if I offended you but come on Andy, you've heard worse"

"Ow yeh?" she questioned, finally turning to look at him, putting her cigarette out. "Please, explain"

"I just mean from the likes of Jack and all of the things that happened when you were a kid" Sam brought his hands to his face, rubbing his stubble.

"What like, getting screwed on your kitchen table and then not being spoken to?" Her words were flat.

"Not this again Andy"

"You know Sam its fine, I get it, you don't think I will make a copper, that's cool, at least Marlo will be there to train me and back me up. She does seem to have faith" Andy stood up, leaving the ash tray but taking her glass of wine and sitting on the corner chair that was to the left of the decking.

"That's the thing Andy, Marlo won't be there, were going Under, it's been arranged for ages, we go under the day before you start your first shift at 15th."

"Under, as is undercover?" Sam nodded in reply.

"So your leaving, your just leaving? He nodded again.

It was Andy's turn to nod now, taking in what she had been told.

"Well, you make sure, you have Marlo's, back, I'm going to bed you can see yourself out. Erm good luck. And I'll see you soon"

"Be safe Andy" He followed her with his head as she walked back inside, he took a deep breath and came back through the back door, looking it behind him.

"I'll try Sam, hopefully, I won't fall for a romantic criminal though cya"

**AN: So that's that chapter, i promise more updates in the next two weeks because I'm finally of college! Yayyy! **

**On a little moan, I'm severely dyslexic, if spelling is something that realllyyyy bothers you, i would suggest you don't read my stuff because my spelling is not pretty. **

**PLEASE leave me a comment, your feedback means the world, as do y'all! **


	22. Chapter 22

**I know, I suck. Mixed reviews on the last chapter, which makes me really worried. I'm not trying to make Sam mean, it's just their thing, argue, make up, nearly get together. Please review this chapter! It would mean the world to me to get more feedback like last time so I can take it all in! Please PM me if you have any questions of suggestions. **

**Charlie xxx **

It had all been going so well. No major screw ups, well maybe a few rookie mistakes, but that was aloud right? Andy was pleased with her progress at 15th, she tried to steer clear of the Tommy McNally legacy, even if it was hard at times. It was hard being in the station that she had grown up around without her dad at first, but as time moved on, Andy was making her own memories with the other rookies and her training officers. To be honest, she thinks that Gail had it the hardest, her legacy was something to look up to, and her mother was one of the most powerful women in the police force, as was her father one of the most powerful men. There was a certain expectation that came not only from others, but from her parents as well. Dov and Chris where brilliant, they had an amazing sense of humour and Andy found she got along well with them; they were two of the only steady men in her life. Tracy Nash had fitted into Andy and Gail's friendship perfectly, as did her beautiful son Leo. Gail and Jerry were still kind of together. Turns out Jerry was a bit of a ladies' man before he starting seeing Gail, apparently Jerry and Sam would go out on the pull regularly, this only came to light where there was a case at a Bar the boys had visited allot, Gail didn't like the fact that it was a strip club. Needless to say things were on edge a bit after the half naked dancer threw herself at Jerry.

The 11 months that she had been on the Job, she had not heard from Sam, he had gone undercover with Marlo and she didn't know when he would be back, she didn't really know if she cared or not. Admittedly she had missed having him around, he was always a sort of security blanket for Andy, she knew she had made being friends hard on Sam, her irrational behaviour as a teenager had put Sam in some awful situations, some scary, some funny. Jerry had informed her a few months back that he had spoken to Sam that was it; he gave no detail into what the conversation was about, just in passing at the Penny, he felt the need to share that piece to information. She had nodded in response, not quite sure what to say. Him being away had made it easier for Andy to find her feet at 15th, the last time they spoke, Sam wasn't sure whether she was able to do the Job, she knew she had been hard on him in her reaction but at the time she was hurt. Then again, she had always been a drama queen.

Of course Sam's presence couldn't be gone forever, that would just be too easy. She had overheard Jerry and Gail talking about Jerry going over to sort Sam's place out she had been expecting him home any day. So when Sam and Marlo strolled through the 15th division it hadn't come as a massive shock. She had been on duty all day, patrolling boiling hot streets, and to be honest, she didn't really work the Rosie cheeked sweaty upper lip look so she welcomed the cold shower that hit her chest in the locker room. Wrapping a towel tightly around her boys and pushing her damp hair into a messy bun on top of her head she left the shower and went through to her locker. Marlo was standing opposite taking something out of her locker. She turned to meet Andy's eyes.

"Andy, hey, darling, how are you?" Marlo beamed launching herself at Andy she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey! I'm good, welcome back, i heard you were going undercover" Andy replied, pulling Marlo out in front of her.

"Yeh, got back this afternoon, had a gruelling debrief, there is some shit you just don't want to talk about" Marlo shook her head, letting go of Andy and turning back to Andy.

"I bet" Andy didn't really know what to say next.

"How's it been going for you? When we would meet Jerry he would fill us in on all of you briefly, mainly you of course"

"Mainly me? What I don't..." Andy was confused

"Don't play dumb with me McNally, you and Sam, you have a thing, it became clear when every time we would pass on information the only two people he would ask about where you and Sarah." Marlo's eyebrows were raised.

"I've known him for a long time, he was probably just checking I had stayed out of trouble" Andy shrugged it off

"Is that what you tell yourself? Really Andy? Come on, you and Sammy have a thing, he has been under 11 months, now all he needs is his only life to fall into place around him, he won't admit it, but after this UC he needs it" Marlo took the towel out of her locker and headed to the shower before shouting back to Andy. "Talk to him McNally"

Andy was a little taken back by Marlo's bluntness, she didn't beat around the bush. Andy had to admit, the idea that Sam had been asking about her was kind of flattering, she knew they had a thing, their thing was just impossible to deal with though. She got dressed in a pair of dark denim shorts, biker boots and a strap top with a lose cardigan over her shoulders, she replied her makeup and dried her hair with the hair dryer that was left in the changing rooms before grabbing her bag and heading to look for Sam. Even if Marlo was exaggerating Sam's concerns for her, it would still be nice to see him before heading home. She saw Gail rounding the corner.

"Oi, McNally, am I still coming over tonight?" Gail smiled as they walked towards each other.

"Sure thang, come straight over, ill drive home and meet you there, I just want to try and find Sam" Andy admitted whist scanning the room.

"He went already, I saw him leaving like 10 minutes ago" Andy's face dropped slightly.

"Ah well, I'll see him whenever, ready? Il meet you at mine" With that the pair left the building heading to their cars before going over to Andy's house. The girls would often go to Andy's place when they didn't feel like the penny. It was nice to just be able to relax with a bottle of wine, or three and just talk.

The evening had passed quickly, far too much wine had been consumed, the girls had giggled and laughed their way through movies and various other TV shows before Gail decided that she wanted to go home. she stumbled to her phone to ring Jerry for a lift.

"I can't babe, I don't have my car with me, Sammy drove me over here" Jerry explained to Gail who had left the phone on load speaker. "if you wait a bit, I'll get a cab over to McNally's then drive your car home?"

Andy's ears had perked up at the sound of Sam's name, Gail giggled at her response.

"Fine, but don't be too long," Gail whinnied before hanging up the phone.

"Your being far too hard on him" Andy observed, looking at Gail.

"My boyfriend used to hand around strip clubs, he let some naked girl lean all over him when we were on a case, he is in the dog house, and until he make it better, that's where he will stay"

"Woof" Andy's response made the two laughs. The pair set about cleaning Andy's living room up before heading to the kitchen to wash up the various things she had used, the back door was open letting in a cool summer breeze whist the pair worked. There was a knock at the door 10 minutes later.

"That will be him" she swung the door open before flying back through the house to pick up her phone from the kitchen. Andy turned to look at Jerry not before catching the silver truck past his eye.

"Sam dropped me over here, he missed a phone call on the way over so he is just ringing it back" Andy nodded at Jerry's response. Gail came flying back with her phone in hand, before kissing Andy on the cheek and saying her goodbyes, they pair got Into Gail's car whilst Andy stood and waved them off, she went to shut the door, before looking back over to Sam's truck and catching his eye. She nodded her head in an upwards movement, gesturing him to come in. Her eyes looking questionably at him. He nodded in response. Before getting out the car. Andy walked back into the kitchen and pulled a bear from the fridge to hand to Sam. She heard the door slam and turned to watch him walked towards her.

"Andy" he breathed. She walked to close the gap between them and passed him his beer.

"Best get comfy, we've got 11 months to catch up on Sammy"

**Review my lovelies **


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Ok, so were going a little soppy! I now, not my usual style! I'm not one for the mushy stuff, but I think it's called for ay? Please R and R **

**I do not own Rookie Blue **

**Charlie xxx**

It was awkward, there was no denying it. The pair was sitting at the end of her three seat sofa, both avoiding direct eye contact. They had been talking generally for twenty minutes before Sam pinched his nose and let out a heavy breath.

"You know, when you do things like that I worry" Andy waved her hand infornt of her at Sam's figure. "Going all, deep thinking and meaningful on me. That's not fun, you used to do it when you would tell me off" they both laughed slightly at Andy's comment

"I'm sorry, i don't mean to be, I'm just tired, been a long few days you know." Sam looked up, finally meeting Andy's eyes.

"Of course I know, Sam, you were gone for 11 months. 11 months! I know it was important that you went under so talk to me about it!" She smiled after the words had left her mouth rather harshly, not wanting Sam to think she was mad, she moves forward on the sofa towards Sam, and pulled her knees up to her chin, tucking her toes under Sam's leg. He took a long swig of his beer before handing it to Andy who put it on the coffee table, he tuned slightly so that he was facing her before putting his hand on top of hers that were resting on his leg.

"It was hard, not for me, mainly for Marlo, I was her back up almost, yet i was undercover as part of the gang, she was, well she was just a whore who hung around with the other dancers. She had it really bad Andy, I regularly had to watch her get beat down. The things she was made to do, all for this stupid op. It made me sick, I wanted her pulled out from day one, one of the guys made her sniff a line of coke. She reacted really badly to it, kind of like you that time that i ahd to pick you up from that party? And the worst thing was, that was one of the mild things that made her do. And the whole time I was helpless. Do you know how that feels!? This op is one she will never forget" Sam was getting angry now squeezing Andy's hand tighter.

"Sam, i saw her in the changing room, she seems finem she was more worried about you!" Andy tried calming him

"Of course she was Andy, this is Marlo, the girl has more walls than you! All the things that happened to her on that stupid UC were terrible, and yet, whenever I saw her, she was fine, was always more interested in gossip, she said the only thing that kept her going was knowing that she got to come out and see her friends and family, she told me I should do the same. Then I realised i didn't really have anyone" Andy visibly tensed at his words.

"wait, let me finish, I mean, Sarah has her own family, friends, i speak to her once a month if that, my friends are the people I work with, apart from Jess, and i haven't even spoken to her since the last time she was down, which was when you met her. After i had told Marlo this, she confronted me about you." Sam focused back on Andy, who was looking a little confused. "She laughed when we were talking about it. She accused me of thinking she was stupid when I said that nothing was going on. Because i didn't think anything was. Then," Sam let out a little laugh "She informed me that i was the stupid one that actually didn't know we had a thing."

"Really, we have a thing" Andy questioned

"yes, we do, I think, Marlo thinks we do, do you think we do?" It was the first time that Andy had seen Sam nervous since the first time they met a few years ago. "Because its ok if you don't think we do, I get it, we probably don't, Marlo doesn't know what she's talking about, we were..." Sam was hut up by the lips that met his, they barley kissed for a few seconds before Andy lent back.

"I think we have a thing Sam" She smiled as she said it.

"You do?" Sam questioned

"You sound like nervous teenager Sam. That's meant to be me! But yes, i think we have a think, i thought that was kind of obvious when I let you screw me on top of the kitchen counter when i was 18."

"You know, you can be so vulgar sometimes." Sam lent into her laughing again. Andy brought her hand up to his face.

"Ah hang on, you see, why should i kiss you again now? You made me wait 11 months, I think maybe I should make you wait"

"Ow really? see McNally, I happen to know that you are rather impatient"

"Well you see Sam" She stood up from the Sofa a turned around, leaving her back facing Sam, "I've changed allot since then." She removed her shirt. So ill have you know, I can be very patient now. She turned back to face him, wearing only her bra, Sam took in the appearance of the girl in front of her. Tattoo's still laced delicate areas of her body; they all suited her, all meaning something.

"You see.." she started to shimmy out of her bottoms, pushing them down around her feet, "I could wait another year to be with you, I'm sure there is someone else that would be interested." Sam was amused watching her, he knew she was teasing him, he knew that she was having an effect on him, he didn't care, he had waited a long time for this. Sam stood to meet her walking towards him. He let his arm brush up the side of her body stopping when he reached her bra strap.

"You are wearing far too many cloths Officer Swareck" she murmured as gripped onto his waist band.

"I thought you could wait?"

"I lied" she laughed as she gripped the scruff of his shirt and pulled him down to meet her lips. His hands found their way to her back side, he squeezed as he lifted her, Andy's feet wrapping around his waist as he carried her upstairs.

They lay together after in bed, Sam's arms draped around Andy as she used his chest as a pillow, playing with his chest hair.

"Marlo said you asked about me allot when you were away?" the statement came out as more of a question.

"Erm yeh, I suppose I did" Sam muttered, not sure ow to respond

"How comes?"

"I think I just proved that to you McNally, I'm more than happy to show you again."

"Yeh?" Andy looked up to meet his gaze.

"Ow, yes, he pinned her underneath him and let his hands roam around her body, before spending the night, proving all the reasons he missed her.


End file.
